I Want To Be A Seme
by xMikkichii
Summary: Summary : /UPDATE CHAPTER 2/ Mama-nya EXO yang kesal karena statusnya bila bersanding bersama Papa-nya EXO/"..Menurutmu aku ini seme atau uke?"/Papa-nya EXO yang uring-uringan karena sikap Mama-nya EXO/"Jadi aku harus bagaimana?"/Dan seluruh member EXO yang terkena imbas pertengkaran Mama Papanya/"Mengakulah hyung. Terlihat jelas dari wajahmu."/WARN!BL!TYPO(S)!ABSURDLALALA!
1. Chapter 1

I Want To Be A Seme!

.

.

Chapter 1 – What The Hell?

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Rating : T

.

Main Cast/Pairing : Yifan Wu, Joonmyeon Kim.

Cast : EXO Member

.

Summary : Mama-nya EXO yang kesal karena statusnya bila bersanding bersama Papa-nya EXO/"..Menurutmu aku ini seme atau uke?"/Papa-nya EXO yang uring-uringan karena sikap Mama-nya EXO/"Jadi aku harus bagaimana?"/Dan seluruh member EXO yang terkena imbas pertengkaran Mama Papanya/"Mengakulah hyung. Terlihat jelas dari wajahmu."/WARN!BL!TYPO(S)!ABSURDLALALA~!

.

.

Heran. Takut dan galau bercampur menjadi satu.

Itulah yang dirasakan oleh dua main vokalis cantik dari EXO-K yang berbeda ukuran mata itu. Byun Baekhyun dan Do Kyungsoo, keduanya tengah duduk duduk gembira diatas sofa double yang menghadap tepat kearah sofa single yang tengah diduduki oleh seorang lelaki kelewat manis berambut blonde. Lelaki manis itu tampak tengah sibuk berkutat dengan benda berlayar pipih dan berkeyboard yang berada dipangkuannya, laptop.

"Baekkie hyung.." Mata bulat Kyungsoo menatap horror kearah Baekkie hyungnya yang imut menggemaskan, yang ternyata juga tengah menatap kearahnya dengan mata sipitnya yang memancarkan kehorroran. "..Joonmyeon hyung. Joonmyeon hyung kenapa hyung?"

"Aku juga tak tahu Kyung.."

Tatapan keduanya beralih kepada si lelaki blonde manis yang ternyata adalah Joonmyeon, ya Joonmyeon atau mungkin orang-orang lebih mengenalnya sebagai Suho. Suho si leader EXO-K dan guardian EXO yang selalu tersenyum dalam situasi apapun. Namun sekarang nampaknya berbeda, sangat berbeda. Tak ada senyuman manis bak malaikat yang tercipta dibibir mungil merah muda itu, tak ada pula tatapan lembut penuh kasih dari sepasang mata sabit itu. Yang ada hanya wajah datar dengan aura kelam yang menguar pekat, membuat kedua lelaki mungil imut-imut diseberang sana merinding seketika.

"Coba kau tanya hyung, mungkin Joonmyeon hyung sedang ada masalah." Baekhyun melotot mendengar ucapan yang terlontar dari bibir manis lelaki berambut hitam yang tengah duduk disebelahnya. Hey! Seenaknya saja Kyungsoo ini, mentang-mentang dia memiliki sepasang mata bulat yang cantik- Eh bukan itu! Mentang-mentang Baekhyun lebih tua, jadi Baekhyun yang harus berbicara pada leadernya yang memiliki tubuh mungil dan wajah cantik itu? Oke Baekhyun tahu bahwa Suho, leadernya yang berwajah cantik bak malaikat itu pengertian luar biasa, lembut dan memiliki hati yang baik. Baekhyun juga tahu bahwa Suho itu jarang sekali mengeluarkan amarahnya, Ia memilih menenangkan dirinya ketimbang meledak-ledak. Dan Baekhyun juga tahu benar jika Suho sudah marah akan benar-benar menyeramkan, bulu ketiak Kai saja sampai rontok. Ugh! Pokoknya menyeramkan!

"Kau saja yang tanya Kyung. Kau kan anak kesayangannya."

"T-Tapi hyung.." Ucapan Kyungsoo terhenti seketika setelah Baekhyun kembali memelototinya. Astaga, siapapun Kyungsoo mohon tolong musnahkan benda bernama eyeliner yang telah membuat mata kelinci Baekhyun tampak menyeramkan. "..Ugh baiklah."

Dan yeah, diva Byun Baekhyun pun tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"H-Hyung.. J-Joonmyeon hyung.." Panggil Kyungsoo lirih, benar-benar lirih. Sampai-sampai Baekhyun yang duduk tepat disebelahnya pun hanya mendengarnya samar-samar.

"Kyung, ayolah! Mahkluk halus juga tak akan menoleh jika kau panggil seperti itu." Kyungsoo ingin sekali mencakar wajah kelewat cantik Baekhyun ini saudara-saudara! Jika saja Ia tak ingat bahwa Baekhyun itu lebih tua darinya, dan jika saja Ia melupakan fakta bahwa Ia baru saja selesai meni pedi cantik bersama Kris kemarin. Eh Kris meni pedi? Tidak, leader tampan itu hanya mampir untuk perawatan kulit wajahnya agar tampak putih merona. Eh, kok seperti iklan sih?

Duh Kyungsoo, apa yang kau pikirkan? -_-

"Joonmyeon hyung.." Berhasil! Suho mendelik kearahnya! Menatap wajah manis menggemaskan Kyungsoo dengan intens, membuat sang empunya wajah manis merinding ketakutan dan refleks melampiaskan rasa takutnya pada paha montok Baekhyun.

"Ada apa?"

Astaga. Suara itu, suara yang biasanya mengalun dengan lembut dan manis itu terdengar dingin dan.. ugh menyeramkan! Dan menakutkan, dan dingin. Eh Kyungsoo sudah menyebut dingin dua kali.

"U-Uh.. Hyung mau kopi? Biar kubuatkan."

Baekhyun menepuk dahinya sekeras-kerasnya, membuat dahi yang awalnya putih mulus itu kini tampak berbekas jemari lentiknya yang mungil. "Idiot!"

"Boleh.." Lalu tatapan mata cokelat Suho beralih kearah Baekhyun, menatapnya dengan alis terangkat sebelah. "..Kau kenapa?"

Cepat-cepat Baekhyun menggeleng, Ia pun menepuk-nepuk pipi dan lehernya sendiri sembari memberikan cengiran imutnya. "Ehehe.. Tidak hyung, tadi ada nyamuk. Kau tahulah nyamuk-nyamuk disini mesum seperti Chanyeol."

Suho mengerutkan keningnya heran, Ia sudah hampir 4 jam duduk disini tapi tak sekalipun Ia merasakan gigitan Nyamuk-Yang-Katanya-Mesum-Seperti-Chanyeol. "Oh.." Responnya sembari membulatkan bibir cherry mungilnya imut, kemudian kembali berkutat dengan laptop dipangkuannya.

Lelaki cantik bereyeliner itu menarik paksa, atau lebih tepatnya menyeret lelaki cantik bermata bulat disebelahnya keruang tamu. Mengundang tatapan aneh dari lelaki cantik berkulit pucat yang diam-diam melirik mereka. Kyungsoo bilang Ia ingin membuatkanku kopi, tapi kenapa mereka malah keruang tamu? Pikirnya heran. Namun Ia segera mengabaikannya dan kembali fokus pada layar laptopnya yang menyediakan berbaris-baris kalimat yang diketahui sebagai cerita.

"Ugh.."

Byun mungil itu mendaratkan bokong montoknya pada sofa yang menghadap kearah pintu masuk dorm mereka. "Suho hyung benar-benar menyeramkan! Ugh.. Aku jadi ingin buang air kecil."

Kyungsoo mendudukan tubuhnya disebelah Baekhyun, menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu mungil hyung cantiknya itu. "Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan, hyung? Menunggu member lain pulang?" Tanyanya sembari mempoutkan bibir merahnya yang membentuk hati, menatap kearah atap dorm dengan alis berkerut. Benar-benar imut tingkah lelaki Do ini.

"Viola~ Kau pintar sekali Kyung! Aku bangga telah melahirkanmu."

Krik.

Memang saat ini member lain tengah berada diluar, sibuk dengan acara mereka masing-masing ditengah waktu mereka yang memang free ini. Ada yang tengah berjalan-jalan –Ini Chanyeol, Chen dan Luhan, ada yang berbelanja –Sudah pasti ini Tao dan ternyata ditemani oleh Lay yang baik hati, ada juga yang memanfaatkan waktunya untuk berkencan ria –Oh oh ini pasangan baru Kai dan Sehun, dan sisanya tak diketahui keberadaannya –Kris dan Xiumin yang malang. Menyisakan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Suho ditengah dorm yang benar-benar sepi ini.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Suho saat ini, padahal pagi tadi semuanya baik-baik saja. Suho membangunkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pada pukul tujuh pagi, Suho membantu Kyungsoo dan Yixing membuat sarapan, Suho membantu Sehun memilih baju yang cocok untuk acara kencannya bersama Kai, dan segala aktivitas normal yang biasa Suho lakukan. Namun semenjak seluruh member pergi, dan Suho memutuskan untuk berkutat dengan laptopnya, semua pun berubah.

"Mungkin kita harus segera menghubungi member lain Kyung, aku takut Suho hyung semakin buas jika dibiarkan." Cetus Baekhyun sembari mengeluarkan ponsel berlayar sentuh miliknya, membuka kontak diponselnya dan mencari nama 'Baozi Hyung' atau 'Xiaolu Hyung' ah! Ia baru melewati kontak 'Galaxy Hyung' tadi. Namun-

**CKLEK**

"Aku pul- Eh Kyung, Baek, apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun menoleh slow motion kearah sang empunya suara, terlihat seorang lelaki bertubuh tak kalah mungil dari mereka, berpipi chubby seperti bakpau yang lezat dan memiliki mata bak squirrel yang cantik.

"Minseok hyung!" Kedua lelaki mungil itu menghambur kearah Minseok, hyung tertua mereka yang kini tengah menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan heran yang kentara diwajah cantik menggemaskannya.

"Hyung kumohon hyung, ini darurat hyung!" Baekhyun mengguncang-guncangkan bahu mungil Xiumin keras, membuat lelaki berambut pirang pastel itu merasa pandangannya berputar seketika. "Tolong leader kami hyung!"

"M-Memangnya ada apa dengan Joonmyeonnie?"

Kyungsoo mendorong punggung Xiumin kearah pintu yang membatasi ruang tamu dengan ruang santai yang ditempati Suho saat ini, menunjuk Suho yang masih terdiam diposisi yang sama dengan saat mereka meninggalkannya. "Suho hyung.. Dia benar-benar aneh hyung! Sedari tadi dia menekuk wajahnya, saat aku memanggilnya dia meresponnya dengan dingin, dan itu menyeramkan hyung!"

"Aku yakin ada hubungannya dengan apa yang ada dilaptop milik Suho hyung!" Timpal Baekhyun berapi-api. Xiumin menghela nafasnya singkat, tangannya bergerak melepas jaket yang dipakainya kemudian menyerahkannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan coba bicara padanya."

**PLUK**

Suho menoleh taktala Ia merasa bahunya ditepuk halus oleh seseorang, dan Ia mendapati salah satu hyungnya kini menatapnya dengan senyuman yang begitu manis. "Serius sekali, Joonmyeon-ah?"

Si angel manis itu mengangguk kecil, "Ada apa hyung?" Tanyanya to the point. Ugh, bahkan saat berbicara dengan Xiumin saja kata-katanya begitu dingin dan singkat. Tidak lembut dan hangat seperti biasa.

"Aniyo.. Sepertinya kau sedang ada masalah, mau bercerita? Biasanya kau sangat suka bercerita padaku."

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang berada dibalik pintu pun tampak tegang saat tak mendengar jawaban yang terlontar dari leader manis mereka itu.

"Tidak terimakasih, Xiuminnie hyung."

Suho kembali menatap kearah layar laptopnya, kedua manik cokelatnya bergerak menyusuri kata demi kata yang tersaji. Terkadang kedua alisnya berkerut, terkadang pula senyumnya mengembang, namun yang paling sering ditunjukannya adalah ekspresi kesal diiringi dengan cakaran dilengan sofa.

"Jinjjayo?" Xiumin tampak tak yakin. "Kalau begitu, boleh aku melihat apa yang kau baca?" Dan baru saja lelaki tertua yang tampak imut seperti magnae itu menjulurkan lehernya untuk mengintip apa yang dibaca oleh Suho-

**CTAK**

-Layar pipih berwarna putih itu ditutup kasar oleh sang empunya yang tampak memandang kesal kearah Xiumin. "Hyung, kumohon ini hargai privasiku! Aku tahu kau hanya khawatir padaku, tapi aku baik-baik saja!" Bentaknya sedikit keras, membuat Xiumin semakin terkejut karena tak biasanya dongsaengnya yang dewasa ini membentaknya. Padahal biasanya Suho-nya yang manis itu selalu berlaku sopan, walau agak manja disertai rajukan yang imut.

Dan dibelakang sana Baekhyun menggigit keras daun telinga Kyungsoo yang berada tepat dihadapannya, membuat Kyungsoo berteriak tertahan.

"Maaf aku berbicara seperti ini hyung. Aku permisi."

Dan tubuh mungil itu melenggang pergi, memasuki kamarnya bersama Jongin dan Jongdae. Mata squirrel Xiumin menatap punggung sempit itu hingga menghilang ditelan oleh pintu kokoh berwarna putih yang nampaknya akan-

**BRAK**

-Dibanting dengan tak berperasaannya.

"Hyung!" Duo BaekSoo itu cepat-cepat menghampiri Xiumin.

"Apa yang kau lihat hyung?" Tanya Baekhyun mewakilkan seluruh isi hatinya dan isi hati Kyungsoo yang tengah sibuk mengusap daun telinganya yang kini memerah dan berbekas gigitan seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Xiumin awalnya nampak ragu ingin memberitahu mereka, namun tatapan memohon Baekhyun yang mirip seperti anak anjing yang hampir dimakamkan akhirnya membuatnya luluh. "Um.. Ini entah mataku yang bermasalah atau bagaimana. Tapi sepertinya.."

"Sepertinya..?" Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun saling melirik dengan alis terangkat.

"..Joonmyeon sedang membaca sebuah fanfiction.."

"Fanfiction..?" Kedua uke mungil itu kembali diliputi rasa tegang- Oh! Nampaknya Kyungsoo dua kali lipat lebih tegang karena Ia takut jika daun telinga imutnya akan kembali dijadikan sasaran empuk oleh gigi-gigi runcing Baekhyung yang beraroma persis seperti strawberry. Duh Kyungsoo jadi benci strawberry, ingatkan Ia untuk membuang seluruh susu dan yoghurt strawberry didalam coolcase.

"..Fanfiction dirinya dan Kris berating M."

**.**

**.**

Suho merebahkan tubuh mungilnya keatas kasur yang didominasi oleh warna putih dan baby blue, dikanan dan kiri kasurnya terlihat dua buah kasur berukuran single yang masih nampak berantakan, kasur milik Chen dan Kai yang tak Ia ketahui keberadaannya sekarang.

Lelaki semanis permen kapas itu menghela nafasnya, masih dengan laptop putih yang setia berada dipelukannya. "Apa aku keterlaluan pada Minseok hyung?" Gumamnya sembari merubah posisinya yang semula berbaring menjadi telungkup dengan tubuh bagian depannya yang menyentuh kasur. Manik cokelatnya menatap lurus kearah pintu yang tertutup, tampak kilat penuh penyesalan muncul dipermata indah itu. "Maafkan aku Minseok hyung."

Setelah beberapa saat terlarut dalam keheningan, Suho kembali merubah posisinya membuat kasur yang ditempatinya itu terasa bergetar seperti tanah yang diinjak Kyungsoo di MV MAMA. Ia mendudukan tubuh mungilnya, menyandarkan punggung sempitnya pada kepala tempat tidur miliknya yang bermotif garis-garis vertikal biru.

Merasa mendapatkan posisi yang nyaman, lelaki yang memiliki nama lahir Kim Joonmyeon itu kembali menyalakan laptopnya dan kemudian meletakan benda itu diatas pangkuannya. Untung saja page yang Ia buka tidak tertutup, jadi Ia bisa melanjutkan bacaannya yang sempat tertunda tadi.

**DEG**

"_Nghh.. Hahh.. Keuriseuh~~ Ahh.. F-Fasterhh.. Mmhh.." Suho memejamkan matanya saat dirasakannya genjotan Kris pada holenya semakin cepat, sensasi nikmat menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya, membuatnya hampir gila karena kenikmatan yang diberikan lelaki tampan yang juga tengah menggeram keenakan diatasnya._

"_Arhh.. B-Baby k-kau grhhh.. Shhh sempithhh.. Nghh.. N-Nikmathhh.." Suara rendah Kris yang terdengar berat dan seksi itu semakin membuat libido Suho naik. Dengan gemetar Ia mengarahkan jemarinya sendiri untuk memilin nipple merah mudanya yang sudah nampak semakin menegang._

"_Hhh.. K-Kauhh nakal b-baby.."_

Mata sabit itu membulat sempurna melihat kalimat demi kalimat yang dibacanya, wajah cantiknya memerah sempurna saat imajinasi liar tak sengaja hinggap di otaknya. Dimana Ia dan Kris tengah berada disebuah kamar, dengan desahan erotis yang saling bersahutan, dan suara kecipak khas yang tercipta saat junior Kris memasuki hole sempitnya.

Astaga!

Suho menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, Ia tak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu bersama leader EXO-M yang tampan nan sempurna itu. Selain memang mereka tak terikat dalam hubungan apapun, Suho pun meyakini dirinya bahwa Ia 100% seme.

Eh? Yeah.. Memang benar! Penyebab Suho tiba-tiba berubah seperti tadi adalah hal ini. Ia yang meyakini dirinya adalah seme sejati, tiba-tiba dinobatkan menjadi uke oleh para fansnya yang senang memasangkannya dengan member lain secara acak. Memang sih ini hanyalah fiksi semata, dan fansnya bebas berkarya asalkan mereka senang. Tapikan tak perlu menjadikannya uke juga!

Bibir cherry itu mempout imut, jemari mungilnya segera bergerak untuk menutup page menyebalkan itu. "Sial! Aku ini seme! Dibandingkan dengan Kris saja, aku lebih manly!" Ocehnya dengan wajah yang ditekuk imut, yeah Suho akan terlihat manis dan imut dalam keadaan apapun, setuju?

Semua ini berawal karena pembicaraan singkatnya bersama si magnae manis berwajah poker face yang begitu menggemaskan.

_._

_._

"_Hyung.. Menurutmu ini cocok dipadukan dengan apa?" Tanya Sehun, tangan kurusnya menunjukan sebuah kaus putih v-neck polos yang tergeletak begitu saja diatas kasur Luhan- Eh entah kasur Kyungsoo. Yang pasti itu sama sekali bukan kasurnya, karena Ia memang tak ingin membuat kasurnya berantakan. _

_Suho tampak berpikir sejenak, gesture dan wajahnya yang begitu imut membuat Sehun gemas ingin mencubit pipi putih itu. "Sepertinya cardigan abu-abu yang kau kenakan dua minggu lalu itu cocok, Hun? Lalu jeans dan sepatu kets. Ah mungkin kau akan tampak lebih manis dengan syal rajut yang kau beli bersama Tao kemarin." _

_Sehun membulatkan bibir mungil merahnya, "Kau jenius hyung!" Dengan cekatan Ia mengambil barang-barang yang disebutkan oleh hyungnya tadi. Sedangkan Suho, Ia tersenyum geli melihat keantusiasan dongsaeng terkecilnya yang akan diajak kencan oleh kekasih tampannya yang berkulit eksotis, Kai. Sembari membereskan pakaian Sehun yang berceceran dikasur Luhan dan Kyungsoo, Suho kembali membuka pembicaraan. "Aku tak menyangka kau akan jadi dengan Kkamjongie, Hunnie-ya." _

"_Aku juga tak menyangkanya hyung, hehe.." Wajah cantiknya tampak semakin cantik saat sepasang mata sipitnya melengkung membentuk eyesmile, duh Sehun kau itu imut sekali sih!_

"_Ck! Kami saja yang lebih tua belum menemukan pasangan, tapi kalian berdua wahai magnae malah mendahului kami. Astaga, aku benar-benar iri." Niatnya sih ingin menggoda, tapi balasan Sehun malah membuatnya terbungkam. "Padahal hyung bersama dengan Kris ge saja, kalian cocok kok. Kris ge tampan dan kau cantik."_

"_Aku? Cantik? Maaf Sehunna, hyungmu ini seme." _

_Kai tiba-tiba masuk kedalam kamar, memeluk tubuh kurus Sehun dari belakang. "Lama sekali baby, aku sudah tak sabar." Rajuknya sembari menggesekan pipinya dengan manja pada leher jenjang Sehun yang sangat putih dan mulus itu. _

"_J-Jongin.." Pipi Sehun bersemu, membuat Kai dan Suho sedikit terkekeh melihat tingkah menggemaskan baby kecil EXO itu._

"_Ah ya hyung.." Pandangan Kai beralih kearah Suho yang kini menatapnya heran, dengan kepala yang dimiringkan dan mata yang mengerjap beberapa kali. "Aku mendengar pembicaraanmu dengan Sehunnie tadi, dan kurasa Hunnie benar. Kau dan Kris ge itu cocok, kalian kan orang tua kami! Kris ge adalah papanya EXO, sedangkan kau mamanya EXO."_

_Dan ucapan yang terlontar dari bibir seksi Kai benar-benar membuatnya kesal, apa-apaan dia yang seme ini disebut sebagai mamanya EXO? Walau memang dalam beberapa acara Ia memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai EXO's mama sih. Tapi kan itu karena Ia terkena dare oleh Baekhyun dan Chanyeol! _

_Nah maka sebagai bukti bahwa Suho adalah seme sejati, Ia segera meraih laptopnya yang menganggur setelah kedua magnae itu pamit untuk berkencan dan member lain pergi untuk urusan mereka masing-masing. Ia mengetikan keyword Ia dan Kris, lalu setelah itu Ia menemukan beberapa fanfiction yang berisikan dirinya dipasangkan bersama lelaki tampan seperti tokoh anime jepang yang sering Ia tonton. _

_Dan yang membuatnya terkejut setengah mati adalah.. _

_..IA SELALU DIDOMINASI! Dan yang semakin membuatnya kesal seakan ingin membanting laptopnya sekarang juga adalah.. _

_..FANFICTION-FANFICTION ITU SELALU MENGGAMBARKANNYA SEBAGAI KARAKTER CANTIK DAN MANIS!_

_._

_._

"Uh.. Memang apa kelebihan Kris sehingga Ia dapat mendominasiku?" Suho kembali bermonolog ria seorang diri, kini Ia bermonolog sembari berguling-guling diatas kasurnya. Membuat tubuhnya yang memang mungil itu tampak seperti bolu gulung dengan selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya.

Lelaki berambut blonde itu terdiam sejenak dari aktivitas guling-gulingnya. Tiba-tiba Ia beranjak dari posisinya, membuka lemari pakaian miliknya sehingga terpampang jelas pakaian-pakaian yang biasa dikenakannya. Namun bukan itulah tujuan sebenarnya, lelaki cantik itu berjinjit kecil, jemarinya yang mungil meraba-raba lemari bagian atasnya dimana biasa Ia menyimpan buku-buku miliknya, dan mengambil sebuah pulpen dan buku catatan.

"Kita lihat.. Aku tampan, dan Kris juga tampan jadi kita seri." Suho merebahkan kembali tubuh mungilnya dengan posisi kepala yang berada diujung tempat tidur dan kakinya yang menempel pada kepala tempat tidur.

"Aku murah senyum, dan Kris pelit senyum. Ah satu point untukku." Pekiknya riang, Ia senang bukan main karena belum apa-apa Ia berhasil mengungguli satu point dari leader EXO-M itu. "Ah.. Fans bilang aku itu Choi Siwon kedua bukan? Dan Siwon hyung itu sangaaat tampan, jadi aku lebih unggul satu point."

Cukup lama Suho terlarut dengan buku catatan miliknya, sesekali tampak ekspresinya berubah-ubah. Kadang memekik senang, kadang meringis, kadang pula berteriak frustasi. Setelah limabelas menit berlalu, lelaki mungil itu akhirnya menyerah dan membanting buku catatannya kelantai, menginjak-injaknya dan melompatinya hingga buku itu penyok seketika. "Aish, catatan macam apa itu? Aku menyesal telah membelimu! Akan kubakar kau nanti! Huwee.."

Dan terlihat hasilnya adalah tiga point untuk Suho, dan delapan belas point untuk Kris. Oh pantas saja -_-

Tapi rupanya si mungil manis itu tak menyerah mencari-cari bukti bahwa Ia dapat lebih unggul dari Kris dalam urusan uke-seme, Ia meraih laptopnya yang telah Ia ungsikan kekasur milik Kai sebelum Ia berguling-guling tadi. Membuka dua buah tab baru dan mengetikkan keyword 'Suho EXO' dan 'Kris EXO' dimasing-masing tab yang dibukanya.

Dan TARAAA!

Munculah dua buah foto dimasing-masing tab, itu fotonya dan foto Kris diteaser album baru mereka, Overdose. Dengan alis berkerut dan bibir yang agak dimanyunkan Ia mulai membandingkan fotonya dan foto Kris. Terlihat Kris yang tampak semakin tampan dengan setelan kemeja dan jas putih serta rambut yang ditata seperti direktur. Sedangkan difoto teasernya Ia tampak seperti anak sekolah menengah atas karena pakaian dan kupluk yang dikenakannya, serta ekspresi merajuknya yang malah membuatnya semakin imut.

Suho terdiam. Benar-benar terdiam. Bibir mungilnya yang biasanya aktif mengomel itu kini terbungkam, mata sabitnya yang memancarkan binaran kasih sayang itu kini berkaca-kaca. Menatap tak percaya kearah foto dirinya dan Kris.

"Aku..Uke."

Hening.

"TIDAAAAAAAAK"

Diluar sana Xiumin, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tersedak oleh saliva mereka sendiri.

**.**

**.**

"Aku pulang. Hey siapa saja tolong siapkan segelas air dingin untukku." Si papanya EXO berteriak dengan nada tak karuan, membuat Luhan dan Xiumin yang tengah menonton siaran ulang pertandingan sepak bola kompak melemparinya dengan sandal rumah milik Chen setelah sebelumnya menelanjangi kaki imut Chen sehingga sang empunya berteriak heboh dan menerjang Luhan untuk mengajaknya guling-guling anarkis seperti jupe depe. Ini dorm apa pasar, ricuh sekali -_-

Kris menatap mereka datar, melenggang kearah dapur dorm yang dihuni oleh Kyungsoo dan pasangan ChanBaek yang tengah berlovey dovey ria mengacangi si main vokalis EXO-K yang tengah sibuk menyiapkan makan malam. By the way, kenapa Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo selalu bersama disetiap kesempatan?

"Yeollie tahu tidak, tadi Baekkie berdoa pada Tuhan meminta malaikat, tapi ternyata Tuhan malah memberikan Yeollie untuk Baekkie.." Ujar Baekhyun dengan nada genitnya, sesekali terkekeh saat merasakan cubitan gemas dihidungnya.

"Tentu saja, mana mungkin Tuhan memberikan malaikat untuk seorang bidadari Baek?" Balas Chanyeol cheesy dan dibalas pekikan genit oleh sang uke cantik yang sayangnya kelewat rempong seperti ibu-ibu.

Kyungsoo menatap Kris dengan pandangan memohon, memohon untuk menghentikan adegan ChanBaek yang sudah berlangsung lebih dari 1 setengah jam karena demi Tuhan Kyungsoo sudah mual. Kris yang kasihan melihat adiknya yang mengenaskan sekaligus jealous karena Ia seorang jones pun dengan sigap menarik Baekhyun dari pangkuan Chanyeol dan melemparnya keruang tengah bersama Xiumin, Luhan dan Chen yang masih sibuk tawuran.

"Yak hyung, Baekhyun-ku." Seru Chanyeol tak terima melihat ukenya dilempar-lempar seperti plastik jajanan yang tak layak pakai, memangnya kekasihnya itu barang bekas apa? Namun Kris tak memedulikannya dan malah berlalu kearah coolcase untuk mengambil sebotol air minum.

"Zitao dan Yixing kemana? Aku belum melihat mereka, para magnae juga." Tanya pemuda tinggi itu seraya meletakkan kembali botol minumnya kedalam coolcase. Diliriknya Chanyeol yang masih ngambek, kemudian ditatapnya Kyungsoo dengan manik elangnya yang tajam.

Kyungsoo meringis lucu, "Kai dan Sehun pergi berkencan, biasa pasangan baru. Kalau Taozi dan Yixing ge pergi berbelanja." Jawabnya. Kris langsung terdiam, menatap intens mata bulat lelaki cantik diseberang sana. "Kenapa hyung? Kau cemburu karena Taozi dan Yixing ge yang biasanya dipasangkan denganmu kini berbelanja bersama?" Godanya namun Kris tak menjawab. Chanyeol yang masih sedikit ngambek jadi curiga kalau hyungnya itu iri akan kecantikan mata Kyungsoo, eh maksudnya hyungnya itu jadi jatuh cinta pada Kyungsoo.

"Hyung?"

Kris tersadar, "Eh apa Kyungsoo-ya? Maaf tadi aku memikirkan Joonmyeon." Nahkan sekarang pikiran Chanyeol jadi semakin ngelantur. Lelaki bertelinga lebar itu berpikir kalau Kris jatuh cinta pada Kyungsoo dan Joonmyeon sekaligus, hingga pada akhirnya nanti Joonmyeon dan Kyungsoo akan bertengkar dan berakhir jambak-jambakan seperti-

"Park Chanyeol jangan berpikir jupe depe lagi, aku tahu pikiranmu melayang kemana." Hell yeah.

"Joonmyeon hyung ada dikamarnya, daritadi Ia bersikap aneh." Kyungsoo berucap sembari mematikan kompor dan berjalan kearah Kris, memegang kedua bahu lebar pemuda Wu itu dan menatapnya serius. "Hyung kumohon kembalikan Joonmyeon hyung kami!"

"Kau terlalu banyak bergaul dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, Kyung."

Dan leader EXO M itu berlalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang mematung dan Chanyeol yang meneriakinya karena tidak terima akan perkataan Kris tadi, walau sebenarnya itu memang benar sih.

"Hey Yifan." Kris menoleh pada tetua EXO yang imut seperti magnae itu. "Kau mau kekamar Joonmyeon?" Tanyanya dan dibalas oleh anggukan Kris. "Tolong cek keadaannya ya, daritadi sikapnya aneh. Aku mengkhawatirkan bocah cantik itu."

"Memang apa yang terjadi pada Joonmyeon?"

Xiumin terdiam sejenak, bertatapan singkat dengan Luhan yang malah mengedip-ngedip imut, oke sepertinya SM salah memberikan element pada Luhan yang ternyata bodoh akan telepati. "Kau.. Lihat saja sendiri lah."

Kris yang bingung nampak semakin bingung karena kelakuan kedua tetua EXO disana. Diacaknya kasar rambut pirang gelap miliknya yang membuatnya nampak semakin tampan, "Aku kekamar Joonmyeon dulu." Katanya, dan tanpa menunggu balasan dari kedua hyungnya, Kris melangkahkan kaki panjang bak model proposional miliknya kearah pintu kamar bercat putih didekatnya, kamar trio Kim. Kim Joonmyeon, Kim Jongin, dan Kim Jongdae. Sayang Minseok tidak tidur disini.

**TOK**

**TOK**

"Joon?" Kris mengetuk pintu itu dan menyerukan nama leader EXO K dengan lembut. "Joonmyeon-ah, ini aku.."

Hening.

Kris menoleh kearah ruang tv dimana Xiumin dan Luhan masih sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri, merasa akan percuma bila meminta bantuan mereka, Kris mencoba memanggil sekali lagi patnernya itu. "Joonmyeon-ah keluarlah, ada apa denganmu? Kyungsoo dan Minseok hyung mengkhawatirkanmu, aku juga."

Masih hening. Kris menghela nafasnya, "Kalau begitu aku masuk ya?"

**CKLEK**

Pemuda pirang itu terkejut melihat pintu yang tak terkunci, tahu begini Ia akan langsung masuk saja. Didorongnya perlahan pintu ebony kokoh itu, dahinya mengkerut melihat suasana kamar yang gelap tanpa penerangan secuil pun. Lengan kokohnya meraba-raba tembok mencari saklar lampu, dan menekannya ketika telah menemukan apa yang dicarinya.

Didapatinya sesosok lelaki mungil yang tengah bergelung dengan bed cover tebalnya diatas ranjang, sepasang manik malaikat yang selalu Kris kagumi diam-diam itu kini terpejam rapat. Namun meskipun begitu, Kris tahu bahwa Suho belum terlelap dan masih sepenuhnya terjaga. Maka disentuhnya kening lelaki manis itu, dalam hati Ia bersyukur saat merasakan tubuh Suho dalam suhu yang normal. "Joonmyeon-ah, kau sedang ada masalah? Kau bisa bercerita padaku, bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang diantara kita tidak boleh ada rahasia hm?"

Suho masih belum bergeming ditempatnya.

"Jika ada satu saja rahasia diantara kita, kinerja kita tidak akan kompak, dan EXO tidak akan terkendali bila kedua leadernya bermasalah. Ayolah Joon.."

"Kris hyung.." Kelopak mata itu terbuka perlahan, menampilkan manik kesukaan Kris yang nampak tak seceria biasanya, dan pemuda tinggi itu diam-diam merasakan gejolak aneh didadanya, gejolak yang membuatnya ingin melindungi pemuda manis yang nampak begitu rapuh dimatanya. "A-Aku.."

"Katakan saja Joonma." Kata si tampan bak pangeran negeri dongeng itu sembari membantu yang lebih manis bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur. Diusapnya surai pirang yang terasa lembut dijemarinya itu perlahan, seakan menyalurkan ketenangan yang berhasil membuat Suho memejamkan matanya damai.

"Apakah aku cantik, hyung?"

"A-Apa?" Pergerakan lelaki tampan itu terhenti, obsidiannya menatap ragu kearah lelaki cantik yang memandangnya penuh harap. Sungguh Kris tak percaya akan kata-kata yang terlontar dari sepasang bibir cherry mungil itu. Apakah Ia salah dengar?

Suho masih menatap Kris dengan tatapan penuh harap. Oh, lihat saja manik itu nampak membulat dan memelas lucu. Kris benar-benar ingin menjedukan kepalanya, saking tak tahannya Ia melihat Suho yang benar-benar imut itu. "Apakah aku imut dan manis, hyung?"

Kris terdiam sejenak, "Um yeah kau cantik, imut dan manis." Dan entah hanya perasaannya saja atau memang pipi chubby menggemaskan Suho itu nampak memerah.

"Aku dan Luhan hyung, mana yang lebih cantik hyung?" Oh Tuhan kepala Kris berdenyut. "Aku dengan Baekhyun, mana yang lebih manis?" Sekelebat bayangan wajah manis Baekhyun dan Suho mampir diotak Kris. "Aku dan Kyungsoo, mana yang lebih imut hyung?" Dan Ia teringat saat-saat kedua lelaki cantik itu beraegyo padanya, u-ugh tissue mana tissue.

"Hyung?"

Dengan nafas terengah-engah lelaki bermarga Wu itu menatap dalam manik Suho yang senada dengan langit malam. "Kau. Kau lah yang paling sempurna diantara mereka Joonmyeonnie. Kau dengan senyum manismu lebih cantik ketimbang Luhan hyung. Kau dengan segala perhatianmu lebih manis dibandingkan Baekhyun. Dan kau dengan segala kepolosanmu jauhlah lebih imut dari Kyungsoo. Kau yang terbaik Myeon-ah."

**BLUSH**

Wajah cantik itu nampak memerah sempurna, Kris terperangah melihatnya. Suho yang seperti ini sih seribu kali lebih sempurna kalau Kris boleh jujur, dan seribu kali lebih menggoda kalau Kris boleh jujur lagi. Duh Kris kau jujur sekali -_-

"Um hyung.." Sepertinya Suho masih belum puas dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya pada Kris, padahal wajahnya sudah benar-benar memerah hingga ketelinga. "..Menurutmu aku ini seme atau uke?"

Apa?!

Nafas Kris tersendat-sendat. Ditelusurinya wajah Suho intens. Mata sabit yang selalu berhasil menghipnotisnya, hidung bangir mungil yang serasi dengan pipi gembil menggemaskannya, lalu bibir mungil ranum sewarna dengan mawar..

"Uke."

Dan detik berikutnya Kris berakhir diruang tv menimpa tubuh montok Xiumin.

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**.**

**.**

Haaaii~ /lambai-lambai/

Ini fic pertama saya, gimana gimana? Gaje ya? Absurd ya? Mengecewakan ya? Duh maaf :'

Ini sebenarnya mau dibuat oneshoot, tapi ternyata kepanjangan –o- Jadinya dibuat twoshoot gitu, kkk~ Oh ya ada yang penasaran kenapa saya buat fanfic KrisHo absurd kaya gini? Umh.. Yah semua berawal sejak negara api menyerang, eh bukan. Yah maksudnya berawal ketika saya melihat-lihat foto Suho dari waktu kewaktu, kok kelihatannya dia makin lama makin uke gitu ya –o- Terus melihat foto-foto si papanya EXO yang meskipun udah bukan bagian dari EXO tapi saya tetap cintai sepenuh hati ini, hiks /lap ingus/ makin lama dia makin ganteng, manly gimana gitu ya. Terus ya inget moment-moment happy camp sama showtime. Maka terciptalah fanfic ini, tapi absurd banget sih jadinya –o-

Sebenernya sempet ragu mau publish ini fic, soalnya ya malu gimana gitu/? Tapi kalau ga dipublish, terus malah jadi sampah dilaptop saya kan jadinya repot, kasian laptop sayanya dipenuhi sampah-sampah gajelas buatan saya :' jadinya saya publish deh, maaf kalau mengecewakan :'

Last.. Thanks for reading guys, saya benar-benar sangat berterimakasih pada kalian yang sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca cerita tidak jelas ini –o- Dan saya akan benar-benar lebih berterimakasih bila kalian mau meluangkan waktu untuk meninggalkan jejak dikolom review :3 Yah.. Hitung-hitung membantu newbie yang satu ini, kkk~

xoxo

xMikkichii


	2. Chapter 2

I Want To Be A Seme!

.

.

Chapter 2 – Happily Ever After

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Rating : T

.

Main Cast/Pairing : Yifan Wu, Joonmyeon Kim.

Cast : EXO Member

.

Summary : Mama-nya EXO yang kesal karena statusnya bila bersanding bersama Papa-nya EXO/"..Menurutmu aku ini seme atau uke?"/Papa-nya EXO yang uring-uringan karena sikap Mama-nya EXO/"Jadi aku harus bagaimana?"/Dan seluruh member EXO yang terkena imbas pertengkaran Mama Papanya/"Mengakulah hyung. Terlihat jelas dari wajahmu."/WARN!BL!TYPO(S)!ABSURDLALALA~!

.

.

Kris meremas surai pirangnya kesal, wajahnya benar-benar nampak frustasi dan terlihat ingin mati. Tepat dihadapannya duduk 3 orang lelaki berbagai warna, dengan wajah yang dibuat sedetektif mungkin. Si rahang persegi Chen, si telinga lebar Chanyeol, dan si tak terlihat dalam kegelapan Kai. Ngomong-ngomong panggilan Kai itu menyakitkan sekali(?)

Kai dan Chen tampak berpikir keras, sesekali mencorat-coret buku tulis bergambar bebek berwarna kuning-kuning centil milik si main vokalis EXO-M. Sedangkan Chanyeol diseberang Kris hanya bengong dengan pikiran melayang-layang, asal kalian tahu saja 20 menit lalu Chanyeol sedang asik bermesraan dengan kekasih divanya dan seharusnya sekarang juga masih bermesraan jika saja si dekil Jongin itu tidak menariknya kemari.

"Jadi aku harus bagaimana?" Pemuda Wu itu kesal. Sudah hampir setengah jam Ia duduk-duduk bersama trio-yang-katanya-seme ini, melingkari meja bundar dihadapan televisi yang menayangkan acara gosip tentang kawin-cerai para selebritis, dengan tubuh yang mulai digerumuti nyamuk karena bebauan yang menguar dari tubuh mereka. Oke jangan tertawa, mereka memang belum mandi sore. "Ayolah Jongin, Jongdae, Chanyeol!"

Berbagai kericuhan terdengar dari arah dapur, suara panci dan penggorengan disertai celotehan berisik Baekhyun juga rengekan Tao dan Sehun yang meminta Kyungsoo menambahkan daging juga ikan pada masakannya. Dan itu semua membuat Kris semakin tertekan, oh ayolah Ia tidak ingin seperti ini, paham? Demi apapun juga Ia sudah sangat merindukan lelaki cantik yang menjabat sebagai patnernya itu, yang selalu memperhatikan dan memanjakannya, dan mendengarkan keluh kesahnya. Uh seharusnya saat-saat seperti ini Kris sedang duduk-duduk dibalkon bersama Suho, mendiskusikan grup mereka, dan berakhir dengan cerita-cerita mengasyikan disertai canda dan tawa. Hiks, air mata menggenang dipelupuk mata pemuda pirang itu.

Kai yang termuda diantara trio-yang-katanya-seme pun akhirnya memecah keheningan panjang diantara mereka, "Apa kau merasa pernah melakukan kesalahan pada Suho hyung, hyung?" Tanyanya hati-hati, tak ingin menambah runyam suasana hati salah satu leadernya itu. Kris terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan wajah madesu, dan berakhir dengan menjedotkan wajah rupawannya pada meja. Kai jadi tak tega melihatnya, tapi ayolah Ia kan baru pulang dari acara kencannya bersama si imut Oh Sehun, mana tau Ia apa yang terjadi di dorm siang ini.

"Tadi pagi kami masih baik-baik saja, Ia membuatkanku kopi seperti biasa, menyiapkan pakaianku seperti biasa, bahkan kami berdua duduk bersebelahan saat sarapan."

Chen menatap leadernya itu iba, seumur hidup Ia belum pernah melihat Kris sefrustasi ini. Rambut pirangnya yang biasanya disisir rapi dan diberi gel rambut kini nampak acak-acakan, wajah tampannya yang biasanya selalu bersih berkilau dipoles BB cream kini nampak berminyak, kusut dan.. dan.. Dan pokoknya jelek lah. Lalu matanya, mata yang seharusnya tajam mengintimindasi itu tampak memerah dan basah, sepertinya hampir menangis.

"Hyung, Suho hyung itu benar-benar berarti untukmu ya?"

"Tentu saja! Kau mau kedua leadermu tidak akur Kim Jongdae?" Dengus leader EXO M itu kesal, kesal karena pertanyaan tak bermutu adiknya itu.

Chen menggaruk tengkuknya canggung, "Tidak sih." Katanya sambil meringis, kemudian berdeham singkat saat melihat Kris menghela nafasnya yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya itu. "Tapi hyung jujur saja ya, menurutku kau tak terlihat seperti hanya sekedar mencemaskan patner kerjamu."

"Kim Jongdae, Joonmyeon itu sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri, sama sepertimu."

"Tapi kau terlihat seperti mencemaskan kekasihmu." Dan seketika ruangan itu pun hening, benar-benar hening. Yang tersisa hanyalah deru nafas keempat pemuda tampan itu, dimana sebelumnya dua diantaranya sempat tercekat.

"Bicara apa kau?" Kris akhirnya memecah keheningan yang seakan memojokannya itu. Keringat dingin sudah mengalir dari pelipisnya, melewati wajahnya dan bahkan ada beberapa yang sempat nyasar masuk kematanya hingga membuat matanya seketika dilanda kepedihan. Tapi tidak sepedih hatinya yang diterlantarkan oleh Suho. Duh Kris kau puitis sekali -_-

Chanyeol mengacungkan telunjuk panjangnya didepan hidung bangir hyungnya itu, "Kau dan Joonmyeon hyung berhubungan diam-diam dibelakang kami hyung?"

"Tidak Park Chanyeol!"

"Mengaku saja!"

"Sudah kukatakan aku tak ada apa-apa dengan Joonmyeonnie, jadi apa yang harus kuakui?"

"Aha! Kau memanggil Joonmyeon hyung dengan sufliks –ie, tertangkap kau hyung!"

"Kau juga memanggil Kyungsoo dengan sufliks –ie!"

"Yak Park Chanyeol, diam-diam kau ada rasa dengan Kyungsoo ha?! Kuadukan Baekhyunnie!"

"Jangan memfitnahku Jongdae hyung, fitnah itu lebih kejam daripada pembunuhan. Dan- Hei! Apa itu Baekhyunnie?"

**PLAK**

**PLAK**

**PLAK**

Kai menggampar wajah mereka satu persatu dengan celana dalam yang diambilnya dari keranjang pakaian kotor. Membuat ketiga hyungnya itu terdiam dengan tangan yang menyentuh wajah tampan masing-masing, dan wajah syok histeris seperti gadis yang habis direnggut keperawanannya.

"Jongin mainannya sempak." Ini komentar Chen dan dihadiahi gamparan celana dalam untuk yang kedua kalinya. Kris dan Chanyeol hanya bungkam, takut digampar lagi.

"Jadi inti permasalahannya, kenapa Suho hyung marah pada Kris hyung?"

Dan mereka hening lagi.

**BRAK**

"Kalian itu bodoh atau apa sih? Masa hal begini saja kalian tidak mengerti?" Sesosok lelaki ramping dengan rambut dark brownnya menghambur masuk kedalam kamar Kris dan Lay, menduduki kepala Jongin dengan seenak jidatnya dan menggebrak meja bundar yang dijadikan area meeting oleh Kris dan trio-yang-katanya-seme itu.

"Luhan?" Tepuk tangan yang meriah untuk bambi boy kita, Xi Luhan.

Luhan menggeplak kepala Kris dengan kepalan tangan mungilnya, dan Kris tak menyangka dibalik tubuh kurus cacingan itu tersimpan tenaga yang sebelas duabelas dengan tenaga Agung Hercules si pelantun lagu favorite Minseok sepanjang masa. Ternyata quotes _don't judge a book by it's cover_ itu benar. "Wu Yifan, kau ini benar-benar. Mana mungkin kau tak mengerti hal seperti ini, dan malah meminta bantuan mereka bertiga? Ayolah kawan, malu dengan otot dan absmu itu!" Seru Luhan dengan cemprengnya sembari menusuk-nusuk lengan penuh otot Kris.

"Xi Luhan! Daripada kau mengomel tak jelas seperti ibuku, sebaiknya kau jelaskan apa yang kau maksud hal seperti ini!" Gerutu Jongin yang kesal akan sikap lelaki baby face itu. "Dan juga turun dari kepalaku segera!"

Lelaki China itu menggerutu, mengambil tempat disebelah Chanyeol yang tersenyum padanya seperti orang idiot. "Luhan hyung, kau memang penyelamatku. Asal kau tahu saja aku sudah ingin pergi dari tempat ini sedari tadi dan bermesraan dengan my baby Byunnie, tapi orang-orang ini menahanku, mereka bilang akan menjadikanku ukenya Baekhyun bila aku pergi dari tempat ini."

Membayangkan Chanyeol menjadi uke Baekhyun membuat perut Luhan serasa diaduk-aduk, maka lelaki manis itu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Kris. "Kris, kau bilang Joonmyeon tiba-tiba bertanya apakah Ia cantik, manis dan imut? Lalu membandingkannya dengan aku, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun, benar?" Kris mengangguk.

"Dan jangan lupa Suho hyung juga bertanya apakah Ia uke atau seme." Sela Chen cepat diikuti anggukkan Kris.

"Gotcha!" Seru pemuda berambut cokelat itu tiba-tiba sembari menunjuk hidung Kris kelewat semangat, membuat empat pemuda lainnya tersentak kaget, terutama Kris yang lubang hidungnya nyaris tidak perawan lagi. "Itu point pentingnya!"

"Point penting apanya? Ayolah hyung." Chen jadi gemas sendiri karena Luhan terlalu bertele-tele, ingin rasanya Ia meremas kepala cantiknya jika saja itu tak akan membuat si barbie itu mengadu pada Minseok. Tidak, Jongdae tidak cemburu. Dia hanya.. Sedikit kesal, dan.. Uh begitulah. Hehe(?) "Kalau kau memang mengerti jelaskanlah agar kami berempat mengerti. Asal kau tahu saja kami tak mengerti sama sekali."

Luhan mengulum bibir mungilnya, menahan senyuman yang mungkin saja akan selebar senyuman Chanyeol, karena demi apa mereka itu bodoh sekali. "Begini.. Apakah kalian pernah mendengar pasangan SuLay, SuD.O, SuBaek?" Kris, Chen, Kai, dan Chanyeol mengangguk. Well.. Itu adalah pasangan yang terdiri atas Suho dan lelaki-lelaki manis di grup mereka. "Dan tentunya kalian juga pernah mendengar pasangan KrisHo, ChanHo, KaiHo?" Mereka mengangguk lagi. Tentu saja mereka tahu, mereka kan tidak sebodoh dan sekudet itu walau sebenarnya sedikit idiot. Tapi memang apa hubungannya pasangan-pasangan itu dengan permasalahan mereka kali ini?

"Nah.. Untuk pasangan SuLay, SuD.O, SuBaek, dan kawan-kawannya itu.. Siapa yang mendominasi?"

Kai terdiam sejenak, kemudian menjawab dengan intonasi yang lebih menyerupai pertanyaan ketimbang jawaban. "Suho hyung..?"

"Kau benar, Jongin. Lalu-"

"Tunggu!" Hipotesa-hipotesa Luhan seketika terhenti tatkala Chanyeol dengan suaranya yang menggelegar seksi itu menginterupsi. Raut tampannya yang biasa nampak bahagia bagai wajah pengantin baru itu kini terlihat serius dan,.. Sedikit menyeramkan, dan.. Membuat tengkuk Jongin serasa dikitik-kitik karena merinding. "Luhan hyung, tolong jangan lanjutkan pembicaraan ini."

Luhan ikut merinding, "K-Kenapa?"

"Aku mau pipis."

Sial. Benar-benar antiklimaks. Chen dan Kris langsung melempari Chanyeol yang lari terbirit-birit kekamar mandi dengan sempak, sedang Luhan dan Jongin hanya menggerutu.

"By the way, Luhan hyung, kau sudah mandi ya?" Tanya Jongin sembari hidungnya mengendus-endus sekitar bahu dan lengan mantan rivalnya itu, iya rival untuk mendapatkan magnae imut mereka si Oh Sehun. Tercium aroma antiseptik yang kuat menguar dileher Luhan, "Tumben sekali kau memakai detol hyung?"

"Jongin nama merk itu harus disensor."

"Oh, aku lupa. Terimakasih, Jongdae hyung."

Benar-benar percakapan yang tidak bermutu -_-

Beberapa detik kemudian, lelaki bersurai senada dengan wine kembali dengan cengiran lebar yang tak pernah terlepas dari bibirnya, sekalipun Ia habis berlari-lari centil dari arah kamar mandi. "Hai.. Kalian masih menungguku 'kan? Kalau begitu, ayo lanjutkan Luhan hyung." Ucap Chanyeol, lagi-lagi masih dengan senyum lebar tak berdosa yang terpatri permanen diatas bibir tebal kemerahan miliknya. Pantas saja si sassy Baekhyun yang cantik seperti perwujudan dewi Aprodhite itu mau dengan Chanyeol–Padahal yang menginginkannya itu tak terhitung jumlahnya, lelaki tampan bertubuh kelewat tinggi itu memiliki aura positive yang dapat menyenangkan semua orang. Belum lagi tingkahnya yang manja dan kekanakan itu menggemaskan, dan tentunya jika disaat-saat tertentu, Ia dapat bertranformasi menjadi lelaki dewasa, lembut dan penyayang. Sempurna sudah lelaki bernama Park Chanyeol ini.

"Jadi apa hubungannya semua itu dengan marahnya Suho hyung?"

Luhan nampak menatap lurus kearah sebuah benda hitam yang nampak diselimuti kabut kegelisahan, benda yang seakan telah kehilangan semangat dan arti hidupnya. Iris mata Kris.

"Suho itu multifungsi dalam struktur pairing EXO couple, Ia bisa menjadi uke maupun seme dengan para member. Tentu kalian mengerti seme artinya dominan, dan uke artinya didominasi." Lelaki barbie itu menjelaskan panjang lebar bak guru taman kanak-kanak sedang mengajar murid-murid taman kanak-kanaknya. Dan dengan idiotnya empat orang lelaki disana pun berekspresi persis seperti murid taman kanak-kanak, dengan wajah cengo kepo dan pandangan tertuju seluruhnya pada Luhan. "Dan belakangan ini, crack couple semakin merajalela dikalangan penggemar dibandingkan official couple yang selama ini begitu terkenal.."

"..Salah satu couple yang menjadi sorotan adalah KrisHo, Kris dan Suho yang merupakan dua leader EXO yang juga dijuluki papa dan mamanya EXO. Ini karena dare darimu 'kan Park Chanyeol?" Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk, sedangkan sisanya mengerutkan kening, tak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan Luhan.

"Jadi kalian mengerti?" Semuanya menggeleng, hanya Chanyeol yang mengangguk-angguk dengan wajah bak detektif. "Nah coba kau jelaskan kelanjutannya Yeol."

"Hah? Apa?" Geez, siapapun tolong ceburkan Chanyeol ke rawa-rawa.

"Jadi Suho pasti mengira dirinya adalah uke, dan tak terima dengan semua itu mengingat pembawaan yang selalu ditampilkannya distage itu tak jauh dari kata manly dan tampan. Makanya Ia bertanya seperti itu padamu Kris, mengingat uke itu identik dengan kata cantik, manis dan imut."

Kai mengacungkan tangannya, benar-benar mendukungnya untuk menjadi murid taman kanak-kanak sungguhan. "Kenapa Suho hyung bertanya seperti itu pada Kris hyung? Uh maksudku, setidaknya Ia kan seme bila bersama Kyungsoo hyung atau Yixing ge bukan? Lalu kenapa Ia bertanya pada orang yang sudah jelas akan mendominasinya?"

Benar juga. Kris dan Chen mengerutkan kening mereka, woah si Kkamjong itu pintar juga ternyata. Sedangkan Chanyeol tampak mengangguk-angguk, entah mengapa pekerjaannya belakangan ini hanya mengangguk-angguk tidak jelas saja.

"Tentu saja karena Ia menyukai papanya EXO, Kris Wu."

Jawaban sekaligus penjelasan terakhir yang terlontar dari bibir tipis Luhan itu membuat semuanya terasa jelas, semua orang dimeja itu tampak tersenyum lebar sembari mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Namun tidak dengan Kris, papanya EXO itu nampak tak percaya, wajahnya memerah sempurna dengan mata yang membulat karena kaget–Juga bahagia, serta bibir yang terbuka selebar-lebarnya. Lalu-

"ASTAGA KRIS!"

-Tubuh besar yang terhuyung jatuh perlahan-lahan, pingsan.

**.**

**.**

**CKLEK**

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, aroma vanilla yang begitu khas menguar jelas dari dalam sana. Sosok Suho yang dibalut oleh T-Shirt putih dan celana pendek hitam sebatas lutut nampak melenggang santai dari balik pintu, sibuk dengan sepotong handuk dikepala mungilnya.

Disambut oleh pemandangan Kyungsoo yang sedang mencuci diruang cuci, dan Baekhyun yang tengah berceloteh riang sembari bersandar pada mesin cuci.

Oh. Mereka lagi.

"Hyung, sudah selesai?" Baekhyun tersenyum menegakkan tubuh mungilnya. Suho membalasnya hanya dengan anggukkan, entah kenapa melihat wajah imut itu lelaki malaikat itu jadi kesal sendiri. Mungkin karena hipotesa Kris yang berani-beraninya mengatakan bahwa Ia jauh lebih manis dibandingkan sosok Baekhyun, padahal Baekhyun kurang manis apa coba? "Baiklah aku akan memanggil Zitao untuk mandi. Kyung, aku tinggal tak apa?"

Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan gumaman tak berarti. Tentu saja, dengan ada atau tidak adanya Baekhyun disini rasanya sama saja, dia kan tidak membantu apa-apa, hanya meramaikan suasana saja dengan suara cemprengnya yang terus berceloteh dari A hingga Z.

Baru saja Baekhyun akan beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, sebuah lengan telah mencekal pergelangan tangannya. Oke itu bukan Kyungsoo, karena sudah kukatakan tadi, kehadiran Baekhyun itu tidak ada pengaruhnya bagi lelaki berwajah seimut boneka pingun yang menggemaskan. Jadi tangan itu adalah..

..Tangan Suho?

"Ikut aku kekamar. Kau juga Kyung. Sekalian kau panggil Sehunnie." Ucapnya sembari melenggang menuju kamarnya, masih dengan menggenggam tangan Baekhyun hingga mau tak mau lelaki diva itu mengikuti leadernya kekamar.

Meninggalkan lelaki bermata bulat yang menatap kepergian mereka dengan wajah datar. "Kalau begitu, yang menyelesaikan cucian ini siapa?"

Suho menutup pintu kamarnya rapat-rapat, seakan tak ingin ada member lain yang mendengar atau melihat apa yang akan dilakukannya saat ini. Dan lelaki Byun yang semula diseretnya itu tampak terduduk diatas ranjang milik Kai, memperhatikan gerak-gerik Suho yang entah kenapa seperti hendak memperkosanya. Oh tidak, Chanyeol! Baekhyun tak ingin bila bukan bersama giant kesayangannya itu, hiks bagaimana ini?!

"A-Ada apa hyung?"

Belum sempat hyungnya itu menjawab pertanyaannya, sosok mungil Kyungsoo disusul sosok tinggi menjulang Sehun muncul dari balik pintu. "Kunci pintunya Hun." Sehun mengangguk patuh, memutar kunci yang bertengger manis dilubang kunci, sembari memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Suho hyungnya dikamar dengan pintu yang terkunci. Setelah itu si magnae berwajah kelewat imut itu mengambil tempat disebelah Suho yang duduk diatas ranjang, menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu mungil itu dan bersyukur karena tidak ditepis lagi seperti tadi.

Kyungsoo menghempaskan bokongnya disebelah Baekhyun yang pucat pasi. "Hyung kau kenapa?" Dan tidak dijawab oleh lelaki cantik maniak eyeliner itu.

Hening. Suara jarum jam berdetik beriringan dengan suara pendingin ruangan mendominasi. Baekhyun semakin pucat dari waktu kewaktu, Kyungsoo sibuk menghitung jumlah polkadot diatas corak ranjang Jongin, dan Sehun.. Mengantuk. Tapi Suho sama sekali belum membuka suaranya, oke ini aneh mengingat leader EXO-K itu adalah sosok yang cerewet juga rempong sebelas duabelas seperti Baekhyun.

"Umh.." Gumaman Suho menyadarkan ketiga mahkluk manis lain didalam ruangan itu. "..Kalian uke 'kan?"

Pertanyaan macam apa itu?!

Baekhyun sudah siap melontarkan beribu sumpah serapah, juga perlawanan bila leadernya itu tiba-tiba menerjangnya untuk menggrepe tubuh mungilnya yang montok dan menggairahkan ini-Kata Chanyeol. Tapi hal itu tidak terjadi juga, malah yang terjadi adalah Suho yang nampak melemas dengan wajah madesu. Membuat rasa heran juga khawatir menggerogoti pikirannya, "Hyung kenapa?" Tanyanya hati-hati.

"Menurut kalian, aku ini uke atau seme?"

Nahkan, pertanyaan Suho semakin lama semakin membingungkan saja. "Hyung, coba ceritakan yang jelas. Aku tak mengerti." Pinta Sehun yang cemas melihat lelaki cantik yang biasanya nampak semangat dan dipenuhi senyuman itu kini tampak begitu sedih dan frustasi. "Siapa tahu kami bisa membantu, benar kan Baekhyun hyung? Kyungsoo hyung?"

"Iya hyung."

Pria dengan nama lahir Kim Joonmyeon itu menghela nafasnya, jemarinya memilin-milin ujung pakaian yang dikenakannya. Ia bimbang. Haruskah Ia menceritakan masalah ini pada adik-adiknya? Jujur saja Ia ragu, ragu apabila jawaban mereka tak sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkannya. Namun dalam hati, lelaki bermata sabit ini tak kuat menanggung semua ini sendirian. Ugh..

"Tadi pagi, saat semua member pergi dan hanya ada aku juga duo cabe-cabean berbeda ukuran mata di dorm." Bibir cherry itu terbuka menyuarakan suaranya yang mendayu, namun mengundang kontroversi bagi Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. "Aku membuka situs fanfiction buatan penggemar kita. Niat awal sih ingin melihat-lihat berita terbaru EXO, tapi entah darimana muncul page fanfiction itu, karena aku penasaran yasudah aku-"

Cerita Suho terpotong oleh Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba berdiri dari duduknya. "Kenapa Kyung?" Tanya Suho khawatir. Pemuda bermata bulat itu memandang gelisah pintu kamar, membuat dua kakak juga satu adiknya itu bingung. "Cucianku, tadi aku menitipkannya pada Yixing hyung. Tapi aku baru ingat kalau Ia kan pelupa, jadi-"

"Jadi kau segeralah duduk dan dengarkan ceritaku ini." Oke Kyungsoo pun kembali terduduk dengan kedua tangan yang membekap erat mulutnya. "Aku membacanya. Dan ternyata itu fanfiction berating M, aku tak tahu bagaimana ceritanya tapi yang jelas pemeran utamanya adalah aku dan.. Kris hyung." Ohok! Sehun tersedak ludahnya sendiri, begitupula dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang walau sudah mendengarnya dari Xiumin tadi siang. "Aku uke. Aku didominasi. Dan- Hei! Mana mungkin aku yang tampan dan manly ini didominasi? Jadi aku memutuskan untuk mencari fanfiction lain dengan pairing yang sama, KrisHo. Ah tidak, aku lebih sudi menyebutnya SuKris."

Itu terdengar seperti sukro demi Tuhan, Joonmyeon -_-

"Lalu setelah membaca sekitar 13 fanfiction, aku jadi kesal sendiri karena tidak ada satupun fanfiction yang menceritakan Kris hyung yang didominasi olehku. Ditambah lagi tiba-tiba Minseok hyung datang dan menambah buruk moodku, makanya aku membentaknya, duh aku jadi merasa bersalah. Bagaimana ini Baekkie, Kyungie, Hunnie?" Celoteh Suho panjang lebar sembari menutup wajah cantik menggemaskannya dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang mungil. Oke Suho yang rempong sudah kembali, diam-diam ketiga lelaki cantik itu mensyukuri hal ini. "Lalu ketika Kris hyung pulang, aku bertanya padanya-"

"Bertanya apa hyung?" Potong Sehun kepo dan tidak sabar.

"-Apakah aku seme, ataukah uke-"

"Lalu jawaban Kris hyung apa, hyung?" Sekarang Kyungsoo yang kepo dan tidak sabaran, tubuh mungilnya beranjak tepat disebelah leader jelitanya itu.

Joonmyeon mencoba sabar menghadapi kekepoan adik-adiknya yang sadar atau tidak sadar membuat ceritanya terpotong-potong. "-Dan Ia mengatakan kalau aku itu adalah uke."

Hening. Meskipun mereka sudah tahu jawaban apa yang akan diberikan Kris, tetap saja mereka salut pada keberanian leader China mereka yang tidak takut akan kemurkaan malaikat yang sewaktu-waktu dapat bertransformasi menjadi malaikat pencabut nyawa. Kecuali..

"Woah itu sih aku sudah dapat menebaknya! Kau kan cantik hyung, keibuan pula. Mana mungkin kau yang seperti itu bisa jadi seorang seme? Denganku saja mungkin aku bisa mendominasi, hehe."

..Detik berikutnya wajah cantik Baekhyun sudah berhiaskan tapak sepatu Suho.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan pada Kris hyung setelah itu, Joonmyeon hyung?" Tanya Kyungsoo ngeri, membayangkan apa yang terjadi pada leader berdarah campurannya yang tampan itu. Melihat wajah Baekhyun yang dikecup mesra oleh sepatu Suho, rasanya bukan hal aneh bila Kris mendapat perlakuan sama. "Kau- Ehm. Menamparnya dengan sepatu?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya melemparnya keluar kamar, dan kemudian terdengar suara teriakan Minseok hyung diikuti suara benda-benda berjatuhan lalu suara erangan Kris hyung dan juga suara penuh semangat Luhan hyung dan Chen." Jawab lelaki cantik itu kelewat santai. Membuat Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya terbelalak ngeri, membayangkan sudah jadi apa pemuda jangkung itu sekarang setelah apa yang dilaluinya.

Sehun yang sedari tadi terdiam pun akhirnya membuka suara. "Hyung.." Katanya sembari menyentuh lengan mungil hyungnya itu lembut. "..Aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan. Tapi kau tak boleh seperti itu hyung, Kris hyung hanya berusaha menjawab jujur."

"Jadi kau juga berpikir kalau aku uke, Sehun-ah?" Mata sabit Suho tampak menyalang saat menatap adik termudanya itu.

"B-Bukan begitu hyung. Aku tahu perasaanmu, aku juga pernah merasakannya." Bantah lelaki berambut almond itu panik, keringat dingin mulai membasahi wajah dan sekitar tengkuknya dan betapa bersyukurnya Ia saat melihat wajah Suho mulai melunak kembali. "Rasanya sakit disaat aku begitu yakin kalau diriku adalah lelaki sejati, tiba-tiba harus menerima kenyataan kalau aku haruslah didominasi. Saat itu aku benar-benar membenci Jongin hyung, karena Ia aku sudah tak bisa menjadi seme, dan karena Ia juga cintaku pada Luhan hyung tak tersampaikan. Tapi pada akhirnya karena kegigihannya, aku menerima statusku, malah sekarang aku menikmatinya." Dan Sehun mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan pipi merona dan cengiran imut dibibir mungilnya.

Suho terdiam. Menatap Sehun kecilnya yang tengah menatapnya dengan wajah penuh senyuman, namun tak dapat dipungkiri terdapat kekhawatiran mendominasi iris cokelat kentara itu. Ah.. Bagaimana bisa magnae kecilnya itu kini jadi sebijak itu? Sungguh beruntung si main dancer EXO, dapat menjadikan lelaki terlampau cantik dan menggemaskan itu miliknya. Betapa pengertiannya Ia, betapa lembut dan sabarnya si kecil itu. Sembari merenungi ucapan Sehun yang entah mengapa seakan telak memukul perasaannya, Suho tak lupa bersyukur didampingi oleh magnae sepengertian Sehun. Juga adik selucu Baekhyun, dan seperhatian Kyungsoo–Yang ngomong-ngomong mengingatkannya pada sosok ibunya dirumah.

"Aku tahu pasti tak akan semudah itu menerima kenyataan. Tapi kau harus tahu hyung, menjadi uke tak seburuk yang kau kira. Rasanya menyenangkan saat ada orang lain yang memperhatikanmu, memanjakanmu, mementingkanmu lebih dari dirinya sendiri, melindungimu dari apapun, dan mencintaimu sebesar Ia mencintai dirinya sendiri. Dan kurasa Kris hyung adalah orang yang tepat untukmu hyung. Dia baik, perhatian dan tampaknya dapat melindungimu dengan sepenuh hati. Jadi percayalah hyung."

Entah kenapa rasanya hati Suho berdesir hangat saat mendengar setiap suara yang terlontar dari bibir kekasih Kai itu, berdebar kencang saat membayangkan dirinya diperlakukan seperti itu. Diperhatikan, dimanja, dipentingkan, dilindungi dan dicintai.. Oleh Kris?

"Sehun-ah.." Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menatap bingung kearah pemuda mungil yang tampak menyendu itu. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang merasakan perubahan mood pada hyungnya itu panik seketika. "..Kris tak mencintaiku, harusnya kau tahu itu."

**TES**

"Oh ya Tuhan." Baekhyun beranjak dari duduknya, menarik tubuh mungil Suho kedalam pelukannya dan membiarkan pemuda cantik yang rapuh itu menumpahkan perasaannya disana. Kyungsoo mengusap sayang rambut pirang Suho yang terasa bagai sutera dijemarinya, sesekali membisikan kata-kata penenang yang sebenarnya tak ada gunanya.

Sehun terdiam ditempatnya dengan tangan terkepal disisi tubuhnya. Seharusnya Ia tak mengatakannya, seharusnya Ia bisa mengerti situasi, seharusnya.. Ukh, Ia telah menyakiti leader yang begitu menyayanginya itu.

Tubuh Sehun limbung seketika, membuat Baekhyun sontak menjerit memerintahkan Kyungsoo untuk menahan tubuh kurusnya dikarenakan hyungnya yang berparas sejelita puteri tidur itu tengah berkutat dengan tubuh Suho yang bergetar heboh. Dan begitu Ia telah berada didekapan tubuh mungil lelaki bermata bulat itu, sebuah fakta menyeruak dan berputar-putar diotaknya. Membuat kepala yang dihiasi surai almond itu pening, dan sedikit sakit.

_Suho mencintai Kris._

**.**

**.**

Yixing meraih kotak sabun pencuci pakaian diatas rak, menuangkannya sesuai dengan takaran yang Kyungsoo perintahkan. Member EXO memang kadang mencuci pakaiannya sendiri, karena laundry akan mengambil pakaian kotor mereka empat hari sekali, sedangkan EXO adalah grup yang terdiri atas member-member sibuk yang tentunya memaksa mereka mengganti pakaian lebih dari dua seharinya. Maka dari itu Kyungsoo yang baik hati mengambil alih tugas mencuci–Sebenarnya tugas memasak dan tugas-tugas ibu-ibu lainnya juga, namun giliran menyetrikanya.. Tentu saja diserahkan pada masing-masing member.

Selesai! Lelaki manis berdimple itu tersenyum sesaat setelah menyelesaikan tugas yang Kyungsoo amanatkan padanya itu. Tumben sekali si perfectionis Kyungsoo mau menyerahkan tugasnya pada orang lain, mungkin pembicaraan didalam kamar Suho memang sangat penting dan tak dapat ditunda. Yixing selalu kagum dan kadang merasakan iri yang teramat pada adik kecilnya yang satu itu, dibalik tubuhnya yang mungil dan rapuh itu tersimpan tenaga dan kemampuan lebih yang sangat berguna untuk semua orang. Belum lagi perhatian, kelembutan serta wibawa dibalik wajah seimut boneka itu. Woah.. Ingin sekali lelaki China itu seperti Do Kyungsoo!

"Yixing ge.." Suara lembut yang khas menginterupsi pendengaran Yixing, membuat sang empunya menoleh dan seketika tersenyum mendapati siapa pemilik suara lembut itu. Huang Zitao, magnae kecilnya di EXO M.

Lelaki tinggi menjulang seperti tiang didepan dorm mereka itu berlari riang mendekati Yixing, memeluknya dengan manja namun sayang Yixing kita tidak memiliki tubuh yang menunjang untuk memanjakan Tao. Abaikan kalimat yang sedikit ambigu itu. "Ada apa Taozi?" Tanya si manis pemilik surai hitam itu lembut.

"Sudah selesai belum, ge? Gege kan sudah berjanji untuk membantuku membereskan belanjaanku tadi."

Yixing tertawa, berjinjit untuk meraih pucuk kepala Tao dan mengacak surai pirangnya lembut. "Tentu saja, ayo kita bereskan sekarang. Kebetulan gege baru saja selesai kok." Jawab Yixing seraya menampilkan senyum khasnya yang begitu manis dan membuat orang diabetes itu. Tak menyadari bahwa perlakuan dan senyuman manisnya itu membuat sepasang iris nyaris kelabu milik Tao sedikit berkilat, kilat penuh kebahagiaan dan.. cinta?

"Gege.. Kau tahu? Senyuman gege itu manis sekali, gege cantik sekali ya!" Ujar Tao riang seakan perkataannya itu hanyalah candaan yang tak dapat dianggap serius, tidak menyadari reaksi yang mengakibatkan jantung Yixing seakan terkena serangan dadakan. Dasar panda, ini bukan pertama kalinya si anak panda itu membuat jantungnya tiba-tiba hobi senam poco-poco. "Joonmahao juga bilang begitu."

Suho ya.. Yixing terkekeh pahit, "Sudahlah jangan membicarakan hal yang tidak-tidak Taozi. Ayo kita bereskan belanjaanmu yang segunung itu, mumpung masih ada waktu sebelum makan malam." Katanya dengan pelafalan Korea yang lambat dan tak selancar member lainnya, namun justru itulah yang memberikan kesan lucu dan polos dan Yixing si pangeran Changsa.

Tao diam-diam tersenyum pahit. Ia nyaris membuka kembali suaranya, jika saja siluet Kyungsoo yang mungil dan selalu mengenakan pakaian hitam dimana-mana dan kemana-mana itu mencuri perhatiannya. "Ge.. Kenapa Kyungsoo hyung berlarian begitu, ya? Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Joonmahao?"

Wajah damai Yixing berubah panik, begitupula Tao yang langsung khawatir pada sosok hyung kesayangannya itu. "Ayo kita hampiri Kyungsoo." Dan kedua lelaki berkewarganegaraan China itu ikut melenggang dengan langkah cepat kearah tempat yang Kyungsoo tuju, dapur.

"Dio-ya!"

"Kyung ge!"

Kyungsoo nyaris menjatuhkan dua gelas air yang berada digenggamannya, Demi Tuhan dua orang China itu tidak tau apa kalau Ia itu sedang panik dan terburu-buru dan khawatir dan terburu-buru.. Ah lupakan! "Ada apa?"

"Kenapa kau berlari-lari?" Tanya Tao tanpa mempedulikan bahwa Ia tak memanggil Kyungsoo dengan panggilan sopan padahal lelaki itu lebih dua sekitar empat bulan darinya. "Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Joonmahao?"

Si mungil imut itu baru akan menjawab, jika saja tidak ada Chen yang tiba-tiba merebut segelas air putih dari genggaman tangannya. Menyisakan sebuah lagi gelas, dan kecengokan diwajah cantiknya. "Jongdae hyung!" Teriaknya kesal. Bagaimana mungkin Chen bisa melucu disaat Ia tengah dilanda kepanikan seperti ini? Leadernya nyaris pingsan, dan magnaenya tiba-tiba lemas! Kurang sialan apa coba si kaleng biskuit itu?

Tapi lelaki dengan nama lengkap Kim Jongdae itu tidak tertawa atau berceloteh menyebalkan seperti biasa, melainkan menatapnya dengan sepasang netra yang panik dan wajah penuh keringat. "Aku minta satu air minumnya Kyung!"

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Yixing yang bingung akan kedua main vokalis bersuara indah itu. "Bisa jelaskan pada kami? Siapa tahu kami dapat membantu?" Dan Tao disebelahnya hanya mengangguk-angguk cepat/

"Kris hyung pingsan!"

"Jonnmyeon hyung nyaris pingsan! Sehunnie tiba-tiba lemas."

"APA?!" Tak memedulikan suara teriakan nyaris false dari kedua orang China itu, Chen berlari kearah kamar Kris dan membanting pintunya cepat. Sedangkan Kyungsoo beralih mengambil gelas lain dan mengisinya dengan air bening kembali. Lalu hilang ditelan pintu dapur dengan kecepatan kilat.

Tao melirik Yixing yang tengah khawatir berat, tingkat dewa. Darah dari wajahnya seakan diserap, sehingga raut manis itu nampak nyaris menyerupai kepucatan Sehun. "Ge.. Kita harus tenang, dan kita harus yakin bahwa tidak akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Kris ge...Dan-"

"Berhentilah mengkhawatirkan Wu Yifanmu itu, Huang Zitao! Kau harus pikirkan leader kita yang satunya, Joonmyeon!" Tak sadar akan nada suaranya yang tiba-tiba meninggi itu, Yixing berlari keluar dari dapur menuju kamar Suho. Meninggalkan Tao yang mematung didekat bak cuci piring, tercenggang mendengar suara gege baiknya yang biasanya selalu lembut dan tak pernah diliputi amarah itu kini.. Membentaknya? Oh..

Padahal Tao ingin mengatakan 'Kris ge, dan Suho ge' karena menurutnya menyebut Joonmahao disaat genting seperti ini bukanlah hal baik, namun tiba-tiba lidah yang terbiasa dengan kosa kata China itu sedikit melupakan cara melafalkan nama Suho dengan benar. Lalu tiba-tiba Yixing.. Marah?

Tentu saja lelaki manis itu patut marah, Ia tidak menghargai seseorang yang Yixing sukai padahal Yixing sudah terlalu banyak membantunya. Tao tertawa sumbang, mentertawakan kebodohannya karena telah membuat Yixing marah, dan kebodohannya karena telah cemburu pada seseorang yang telah menyukai orang lain.

Ya, Huang Zitao mencintai pemuda penuh kelembutan itu, Zhang Yixing.

Yixing membuka sedikit pintu kamar Suho, sehingga memberinya celah untuk mengintip aktivitas yang berada didalamnya walau sedikit. Terasa hembusan dingin dari pendingin ruangan didalam kamar itu sedikit membuatnya menggigil, nampak Suho terbaring diatas ranjangnya bersama Kyungsoo yang tengah membujuknya untuk minum. Dan diranjang sebelahnya–Ranjang Kai, Baekhyun tengah membaringkan Sehun diatas pahanya seraya mengelus surai almond magnae sesungguhnya itu. Mereka kenapa?

Sehun nampak lebih pucat dari biasanya, namun setidaknya Ia tidak begitu memprihatinkan. Namun yang membuatnya gusar adalah Suho, kulit lelaki manis yang biasanya nampak seputih salju itu kini sepucat uap yang akan hilang dalam beberapa detik. Lalu tubuh mungilnya menggigil, begitu kedinginan dan nyaris membiru. Wajahnya yang selalu nampak cantik dan cerah disetiap kesempatan, kini nampak lemas dan tak berdaya. Tak ada binar penuh semangat dari iris senada batu onyx itu, tidak ada pula bibir merah merekah yang biasa menampakan senyuman manis yang akan membuat seluruh membernya terkagum-kagum. Tak ada sosok sempurna itu lagi, sosok dari perpaduan kecantikan, kebaikan hati dan banyak hal positive itu.

Yixing tak kuasa menahan air matanya.

Ia menoleh keara kamar seberang, kamarnya bersama leader yang satunya, Kris. Betapa inginnya lelaki manis itu mengintip keadaan didalam kamarnya itu, ingin sekali melihat kondisi Kris hanya untuk memastikan bahwa lelaki tampan itu baik-baik saja. Namun Ia terlanjur kesal, dan rasanya Ia jadi membenci dirinya sendiri karena telah cemburu pada orang sakit.

Ya, Zhang Yixing mencintai pemuda manja yang selalu membutuhkannya kapanpun itu, Huang Zitao.

Yixing cemburu karena Tao selama ini lebih dekat dengan Kris ketimbang dirinya, lebih sering bermanja dan melakukan banyak hal dengan Kris. Dan tak ada hal yang dapat dilakukannya, mengingat sosok rivalnya itu adala seseorang yang sempurna seperti Kris. Lelaki yang memiliki kesempurnaan dalam segala aspek, parasnya, kepribadiannya, rasanya seakan melihat sosok Suho versi lelaki–Uh Suho juga lelaki tapi yeah.. Jadi mana mungkin Ia bersaing bersama lelaki sesempurna itu?

Well.. Seandainya saja Ia punya kesempatan..

**.**

**.**

Makan malam di dorm EXO, penuh dengan kekacauan seperti biasa.

Beagle line tampak ramai memperebutkan daging panggang porsi besar buatan Kyungsoo, Kai dan Tao tampak memperebutkan wadah berisi nasi yang hampir habis, Luhan yang tak berhenti bicara dengan Xiumin tentang permainan sepak bola yang tak dimengerti oleh member lain, Kyungsoo dan Yixing yang sibuk mengomentari masakan yang dibuat mereka satu sama lain, dan terakhir si magnae yang sibuk memainkan alat makannya hingga menimbulkan bunyi-bunyian nyaring memekakan telinga. Namun tidak dengan Kris dan Suho. Kedua leader itu tampak menghabiskan makanan mereka dengan tenang, seakan tak terpengaruh dengan kekacauan yang anak-anaknya buat.

"Aku selesai." Suho menangkupkan sendok dan garpunya diatas piring, mendorong kursinya kebelakang dan bersiap pergi kekamarnya jika saja suara leader EXO M diseberangnya tidak terdengar.

"Kim Joonmyeon, diam di kursimu. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu, penting." Suasana seketika hening. Sehun yang semula merengek meminta air pada Kyungsoo pun sontak terdiam, memperhatikan bagaimana kedua leader itu bertatapan dengan tatapan yang dingin. Suho memilih terdiam ditempatnya, menunggu kata-kata yang akan terlontar dari bibir penuh menggoda milik patner tampannya itu.

Kris meletakkan gelas air yang digenggamnya diatas meja, menatap sejenak seluruh member yang menatap kearahnya dengan tatapan bingung bercampur kesal karena acara makan malam mereka terganggu, kemudian beralih pada namja mungil diseberang meja yang tampak menunggu tenang dikursinya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu? Aku.. Aku benci melihatmu seperti ini, Suho. Kau seakan bukan Joonmyeon yang aku kenal, aku merindukan Joonmyeon-ku yang dulu, yang selalu bermanja padaku tanpa memikirkan status seme uke pada dirinya." Suho terperangah mendengarnya, jadi Kris menyadarinya? "Aku tahu jika kau begitu ingin menjadi seorang seme, pendominasi dalam suatu hubungan. Aku juga tahu jika kau marah padaku yang menganggapmu uke, menganggapmu cantik, menganggapmu manis. Aku juga tahu jika kau tak menyukaiku yang selalu digambarkan menjadi pendominasi bila kita dipasangkan dalam sebuah cerita. Tapi harus kau tahu Joonmyeon.."

Kris bertatapan singkat dengan Luhan yang mengangguk, juga melirik kearah Chanyeol, Chen dan Kai yang tampak membuat gesture menyemangati. "Aku.." Dan tatapannya berakhir pada satu-satunya sosok yang paling bercahaya dimatanya, Suho. Menatap jauh kedalam manik kelam itu, menguncinya dalam pesona tiada tara setelah sebelumnya menyerahkan dirinya pada pesona milik guardian angel yang membuai itu. Mereka bertatapan cukup lama, saling mengunci satu sama lain hingga akhirnya Kris menyelesaikan ucapannya. "..Menyukaimu. Aku menyukaimu, Kim Joonmyeon."

**DEG**

Mata Suho tampak membulat seperti mata Kyungsoo. Kris hanya meringis melihat bola mata indah itu nyaris melompat keluar dari tempatnya. "Mungkin ini terlalu tiba-tiba, dan kau menganggapku sedang main-main. Tapi perlu kau ketahui, aku tak pernah bermain-main dengan perasaanku sendiri. Aku menyukaimu, bahkan mungkin mencintaimu. Mencintai dirimu yang selalu berada disisiku, memperhatikanku, mengerti diriku. Aku tahu aku bodoh karena baru menyadari hal ini, padahal terhitung sudah sekian lama aku menyimpan perasaan seperti ini sendiri."

"Kris-"

"Jadi Kim Joonmyeon, would you be mine?" Seluruh member berteriak heboh, ada yang bertepuk tangan bahkan memukul-mukul meja. Sehun dan Kai sibuk berhigh five dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, kedua pasangan itu memang sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi. Suho menoleh kearah membernya dengan wajah memerah, membuat anak-anaknya itu semakin gencar menggoda mama mereka itu.

"A-Aku.."

"Tunggu apalagi hyung, terima terima!" Seru Kai penuh semangat seraya merangkul pemuda pucat disampingnya. "Cepat susul kami berdua."

"Ayolah Joonmyeon, terima si naga tonggos itu."

"Kalian cocok kok, Joonmyeon ge."

"Meskipun idiot seperti itu, Yifan ge pasti bisa menjadi seme yang baik untukmu Joonmahao. Ayolah terima." Dan ucapan polos Tao sontak membuat Suho berdiri dari duduknya, menatap lantai yang dipijaknya dengan gusar.

"Uh.. Kris.." Suho meneguk salivanya paksa, tenggorokannya serasa kering dan Ia benar-benar membutuhkan air saat ini. Bagaimana mungkin Kris.. Ah, wajah Suho benar-benar memanas sekarang. Ia meremas ujung T-Shirt yang dipakainya, matanya menatap kesembarang tempat asalkan tidak menatap manik Kris yang dapat membuatnya lemas itu. "Y-Yifan.."

"Hm.."

"A-Aku juga menyukaimu.." Lelaki mungil itu menunduk saat mengucapkan itu, menghindari wajah Kris yang tampak begitu bahagia dihadapannya. "..T-Tapi."

Semua member bersuara bersama Kris, menyuarakan protesnya pada lelaki mungil disana. "Tapi?"

"Aku yang menjadi sememu."

Hening.

Chen, Lay, Kyungsoo, Luhan, Xiumin, Tao, Kai, Sehun, Baekhyun, Chanyeol ternganga. Menatap tak percaya kearah sosok ibu bagi EXO itu, demi Tuhan betapa tak cocoknya lelaki manis itu menjadi seme dihubungan mereka. Dan sungguh tak terbayang apabila sosok ayah bagi EXO itu menjabat sebagai uke dihubungan mereka, didominasi. Ugh.

Kris hanya tersenyum lembut, membuat Suho merasakan perutnya dipenuhi kupu-kupu yang berterbangan. Lelaki yang dikaguminya ini benar-benar tampan, dan terlihat sekali kasih sayang yang diperuntukan baginya begitu besar, Ia dapat melihat bayangannya sendiri didalam manik kelam yang nampak tulus itu. "Baiklah, dengan satu syarat."

"Syarat?" Ini suara para member, sementara Suho masih sibuk mengagumi mahkluk yang Tuhan ciptakan begitu sempurna ini.

"Kalahkan aku, dominasi aku, diciuman kita kali ini."

**DEG**

Belum sempat Suho memproses kata-kata yang diucapkan Kris, lelaki tampan itu sudah menyerangnya. Memenjarakannya diantara lengan yang memegang erat pinggiran kursi, dan dengan bibir yang telah meraih bibir mungilnya. Mengecupnya lembut seraya sesekali menyesap kedua belah bibir mungilnya intens, membuat Suho benar-benar merasa melayang saat kedua belah bibir penuh itu terbuka, memerangkapnya sembari sesekali menjilatinya sensual.

"Ungh.."

Suho mengerti. Ia meraih rahang kokoh Kris, menariknya dan membalas kecupan-kecupan liar Kris sehingga menimbulkan suara kecipak khas yang cukup membuat keduanya bergairah. Kris membuka bibirnya, membiarkan lidah mungil kekasihnya itu membelit lidahnya. Mengulumnya dengan tempo yang lambat sehingga membuat Kris harus menahan nafsunya karena ciuman lemah ini benar-benar menggodanya.

Saliva menetes membasahi dagu Suho yang tengah mendongak. Entah saliva milik siapa, namun yang pasti ciuman mereka kali ini semakin lama semakin berubah liar. Sesekali keduanya melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka, kemudian kembali saling memagut satu sama lain. Nafas keduanya memburu, saling bersahutan. Hingga akhirnya Suho merasakan pergerakannya melemah, Ia lemas, sedangkan Kris masih nampak kuat dan bersemangat mendominasinya. Lelaki mungil itu merasakan lidah Kris membelai langit-langit mulutnya, menjelajahi setiap inci mulutnya dengan jilatan hangat yang membuatnya mengerang dan refleks memeluk leher jenjang itu untuk menopang tubuhnya yang melemas.

Suho hanya mampu mengulum bibir atas Kris saat kekasihnya itu mengulum dan memberi bibir bawahnya hisapan dan gigitan kecil, tubuhnya sudah melemas dan memanas karena sentuhan bibir Kris, ditambah lagi lengan kokoh pemuda tampan itu sudah berada dipinggangnya. Memeluknya erat, sesekali memberinya remasan hingga membuat tubuhnya sedikit bereaksi.

"Mmh.."

Tautan kedua bibir itu terlepas, menampakkan bibir yang memerah dan membengkak karena lumatan satu sama lain. Kris mengecup sudut bibir Suho, menambah rona diwajah manis itu. "Joonmyeon-ah, dengarkan aku.." Bisiknya lirih dengan jemari yang bergerak membelai setiap inci wajah kekasihnya. Suho memejamkan matanya menikmati perlakuan lembut Kris, dirasakannya bibir Kris menempel didahinya, memberikan kecupan lembut yang membuatnya tenang. "Aku akan menuruti seluruh permintaanmu, bahkan yang paling tak masuk akal sekalipun, apapun itu asalkan kau bahagia. Tapi yang satu ini.. Maafkan aku."

"Aku tahu kau selalu ingin menjaga kami semua, karena itu memang tugasmu bukan? Suhojaro, malaikat pelindung. Tapi aku tak butuh pelindung, yang kubutuhkan adalah seseorang yang harus kulindungi dengan nyawaku, sehingga aku memiliki alasan untuk hidup. Aku tidak ingin kau menjagaku, aku tidak ingin kau melindungiku dalam dekapanmu karena akulah yang seharusnya menjagamu Joonmyeon-ah. Kau begitu indah dan rapuh, aku tidak ingin siapapun menyakitimu.." Kris membelai kelopak mata Suho yang terpejam, beralih membelai hidung mancungnya dan terakhir kedua belah bibir mungil merahnya. "..Lihatlah keindahan ini, aku akan menyalahkan diriku sendiri bila ada seseorang yang merusaknya barang setitikpun. Kau begitu berharga untukku Myeonnie, kaulah yang paling berharga dihidupku."

Suho menatap Kris lembut, bibirnya mengukir senyuman kesukaan Kris. Ia mengerti, kini Ia telah mengerti. Keinginannya, segala tingkah lakunya hari ini, sungguh egois dan tak tahu diri. "Aku mengerti, maafkan keegoisanku Kris." Katanya lirih, mendekap tubuh tegap itu sembari menyembunyikan wajah cantiknya pada dada bidang kekasihnya. Kris hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah menggemaskan lelaki mungilnya itu, tangannya bergerak mengusap surai yang begitu lembut ditangannya itu.

"Jadi kau bersedia menjadi ukeku? Ah tidak, menjadi belahan jiwaku yang akan kulindungi dengan nyawaku sendiri?" Suho terkekeh mendengar ucapan Kris yang begitu cheesy, menganggukkan kepalanya malu-malu disana. "Aku mau selama itu kau, Yifan."

"Um sepertinya aku harus mengulang pernyataan cintaku tadi." Kata-kata Kris membuat Suho mendongak, bingung. Dilepaskannya pelukan kekasih manisnya itu perlahan-lahan, seakan tak ingin menyakitinya barang seujung kukupun.

Ia berlutut dengan kaki kiri sebagai penopang tubuhnya, tangannya menyodorkan sebuah cincin dengan permata mungil yang mengukir nama mereka diatasnya, sederhana namun indah. "Aku Wu Yifan, bersumpah akan selalu menjaga Kim Joonmyeon, membahagiakannya, tak akan membiarkannya tersentuh oleh luka maupun rasa sakit. Aku akan menyerahkan jiwa dan raga bahkan nyawaku untuk kepentingannya. Would you be mine, Joonmyeon-ah? Maafkan aku bila aku bukan pria romantis seperti kebanyakan pria diluar sana, aku hanya memiliki cinta yang tak terukur untukmu."

Suho menutup mulutnya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya, air mata menetes menuruni lekukan pipi putihnya, terharu. "I would Yifan, i would."

Kris tersenyum lembut, meraih tangan mungil Suho dan memasangkan cincin itu dijemari manis kekasihnya. "I love you, wo ai ni, saranghaeyo.."

"I love you too, wo ye ai ni, nado saranghaeyo."

Keduanya berpelukan erat dengan tubuh yang saling menempel, seakan tak memberikan celah untuk siapapun memasuki hubungan mereka. Suho mengubur wajahnya didada hangat Kris, menggesekan pipi kenyalnya disana, membuat Kris terkekeh akan tingkah imut belahan jiwanya ini.

Dan dimeja yang sama, seluruh member EXO tampak mematung melihat aksi panas yang berlanjut menjadi roman picisan kedua leader mereka ini.

"Bahkan mereka lebih memuakan dari Chanbaek, oh Tuhan.." Ini suara Kyungsoo, yang diamini oleh semua member kecuali Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

EPILOG

Malam semakin larut. Seusai menyelesaikan makan malam, seluruh member EXO nampak mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan untuk merayakan hari jadi ayah dan ibu mereka. Kyungsoo, Yixing dan Chanyeol tampak sibuk berkutat dengan bahan-bahan untuk membuat camilan, bersama Chen yang tampak asik dengan blender disisi kirinya dan Baekhyun disisi kanannya untuk mengganggu sang main vokalis EXO M itu.

Luhan dan Xiumin memilih untuk berdiam diri dibalkon dorm, ketimbang turut serta dalam kekacauan yang dibuat para magnae dan aksi lovey dovey pasangan baru Kris dan Suho. Memandangi indahnya bintang dilangit malam yang seakan mempertontonkan keindahan mereka, sembari menikmati semilir angin malam yang membelai permukaan kulit sehingga menimbulkan rasa nyaman yang damai.

Visual EXO M itu melingkarkan lengannya pada bahu mungil hyungnya, mengikis jarak diantara mereka agar keduanya tak kedinginan. "Kau hebat Lu." Bisik Xiumin lirih tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit malam yang dihiasi oleh bintang-bintang bercahaya.

"Hm? Apa yang kau bicarakan, Minseok?" Pemuda dengan surai dark brown itu menoleh tak mengerti.

"Aku tahu kau yang membantu Kris menyadarkan perasaannya, jika tidak mana mungkin bocah itu bisa mengerti akan apa yang dirasakannya, Ia kan bodoh soal cinta."

Oh itu. Luhan terkekeh kecil, membuat Xiumin yang diam-diam meliriknya dalam diam itu merona. Luhan memang cantik, hell parasnya saja seperti barbie hidup versi pria. Mata rusanya, hidung kecilnya, bibir mungil meronanya. Pantas saja dulu magnae kecil mereka sempat tertarik, namun sayang aksi pdktnya itu terhambat karena si Kkamjong yang tiba-tiba naksir berat padanya. Tapi sebenarnya Luhan memiliki sisi manly yang tak terduga dibalik wajah cantik dan tubuh ramping itu. Xiumin yang merupakan sahabat terdekatnya tentu mengetahuinya, dan diam-diam Ia mengagumi sosok Xi Luhan yang bersinar itu.

"Hei Minseok-ah."

"Hm.."

"Jadi ukeku ya?"

Hening.

"Tidak mau, kalau kau yang jadi ukeku, baru aku mau."

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**.**

/nongol dari celana Chanyeol/ H-Hai.. /diburu massa/

Adakah yang kangen saya? Atau masih inget saya barangkali? :D Adakah yang masih nunggu-nunggu fic ini sampai berjamur? :D

Maaf banget nih buat semuanya yang udah baca dan nunggu-nungguin kelanjutan fic ini, maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Sebenernya ini fic udah tamat dari jaman chapter 1 di publish, namanya juga rencana oneshoot yang akhirnya dipotong jadi twoshoot, dari jaman Jongdae-Luhan anarkisan/? juga sebenernya kelanjutannya udah ada. Dan tadinya saya mau publish chapter 2 seminggu setelah chapter 1 dipublish, tapi apa daya ternyata saya lupa password akun ffn -o- Jadi yaudah tadinya mau nyerah aja, soalnya saya udah lelah dengan kenyataan dan kehidupan :') Tapi liat review kalian, yang sebagian besar minta ini fic dilanjut, dan sebagian besar lagi anarkisan dikotak review/? Saya jadi terhura dan berusaha ngebuka ini akun. Yehet! Dan sekarang baru bisa/? Jadi sebenernya yang mengembalikan akun ini adalah the power of review penyemangat dan anarkisan kalian, saya bener-bener makasih yang sebesar-besarnya sama semuanya :') sini ketjup mesra dulu mumumu ;*

Well.. Ini fic udah selsai sampe sini, iya udah The End, iya udah tamat sumpahh! Emang sih tamatnya gaje banget, udah civokan mesra yang sama sekali ga hot KrisHo, hubungan TaoLay yang digantung, LuMin yang cengok gimana gitu/? Tadinya mau dipanjangin biar ga gantung, tapi malah garing gimana gitu/? Jadi atas kesepakatan dalam musyawarah untuk mufakat, demi mencapai kepentingan bersama, saya menyatakan fic ini berakhir sampai sini /tok tok tok/

So.. Makasih buat yang udah baca chapter 1, dan sebagian yang telah susah-susah mereview chapter 1 nya. Saya berterimakasih, sangat-sangat berterimakasih buat kalian yang udah nyempetin beli obat mata dulu sebelum baca ini fic, dan minum betadin dulu sebelum ngereview. Kalian luar biasa, muah ;* Double muah buat yang ngreview ;* muah muah .gg

Saya udah baca review-an kalian semua, dan saya terharu. Buat yang belum sempet review atau engga review, bukannya saya pengen dikomen atau gimana, tapi saya lebih menghargai pada readers yang mereview karena mereka juga telah menghargai karya saya walau butut nan absurd ini :' Sekalian biar bisa temenan juga gitu sama saya, mumumu :3 Tapi bukan berarti saya ga berterimakasih sama silent readers, hanya saja terimakasihnya berbeda/? So.. Ini balesan review chapter 1 yang sebagian besar ternyata anarkis -_-

outcaaast : Berarti kita berbeda kek iklan bengbeng sayang :' .g Iya Suho emang uke tapi masih aja ngeyel :' Btw jan panggil thor dong ching :' kesannya kek jonthor huhuhu .g Thanks for reading tapiyaa :3 Thanks for reviewnya jugaa :3 Keep love krisho, keep love hunkai juga. Kalau aku buat ff hunkai mampir ya~

HamsterXiumin : Aaa.. Makasih /hug/ Ciye sepertinya kita berjodoh/? Iya ff KrisHo emang susah, apalagi seabis si papa exo lawsuit, kaya nemuin barang segede kuku jempol bayi/? Minseok kan emang celalu care dan sayang Joonmyeon, dan mungkin Minseok itu penerus dari mama lauren yang telah tiada :' Iya si Baek emang suka rada najong gitu, Dio emang manis dan berbakti tapi sayang suka dibully si cabe. Wkwkwk, duh aku tersindir mas :' Tapi emang nista bat ya pemikiran Kris. Kalo soal adegan LuChen/? Mereka emang next generation of Jupe Depe, makasih yah udah care sama mereka/? Joonmyeon manis sih, mungil-mungil gitu pula, sama Baek aja mungilan Joonmyeon/? Iya kadang aku lebih suka LayHo/? Sama dong aku juga suka crack hohoho /tos/ /ditabok/ Thanks for reading bebepp :3 Thanks for reviewnya jugaa, keep anarkis and sayang KrisHo dan Bang Minseok dan semuanya. Kalau aku buat ff KrisHo lagi mampir yaa 333

alexandra. : Uwoo sesama shipper /tos/ Aaa makasih /ketjup mesrah/ Masasih? Aduh terhura . Uwah makasih udah suka sama ff absurd ini 33 Semoga kangennya terobatin setelah baca ff ini ;* Thanks for reading yaa :3 Thanks for reviewnya jugaa, jadi semangat dehh 33 Keep love Krisho, kalau aku buat ff KrisHo lagi mampir yaa~~

Hwang0203 : Aduduh makasih sini peluk ciyum aku/? Untung ada Minseok yang ngasih tahu yah, wkwk/? Cabeterong emang jagonya bikin orang diare, kamu muntah berapa ember sayang?/ Kita kan harus melestarikan Jupe Depe. Gapapa, kaki Enchen kan imut-imut kiyud, makanya Luhan iri terus ngajak anarkisan. Iyanih mama cantiq dari hati mama, tante-tante cina yang gatel ke papa aja kalah :3 Yaa, thanks for readingnya ya sayangg 333 Thanks for reviewnya yang anarkis juga, keep love KrisHo and keep love Enchen yang anarkisan bareng Luhan 3 Kalo aku buat ff KrisHo lagi mampir yaa~

Esyahzkrisho : Aaa makasih :3:3:3 Ini udah update kok, aa makasih udah disukaiinn 333 KrisHo shipper harus selalu kuat :3 Iya Kris Cuma punya Suho /ditabok TaoLay/ Btw thanks for reading and review, juga thanks udah suka sama ff ini 33 Keep love KrisHo yaa~ Kalau aku buat ff KrisHo lagi mampir yaa

E12i07G07W05 : Kris terlalu jujur makanya Junma gitu, istri durhaka ya dia/? Btw thanks for reading and review 33 Keep love Krisho ya sayaang~ Kalau aku buat ff Krisho lain mampir yaa

Deushiikyungie : Oyah? Aaa makasihh . Yang ini udah end beneraan kokk wkwk. Makasih yaa, thanks for reading and thanks for reviewnya, jadi semangatt wkwk. Keep love KrisHo, kalau ada ff KrisHo baru mampir kesini yaa~

gummysmiled : Waah haai Nyan-chan :3 Oyah? Emang sih semenjak si papa lawsuit, ff KrisHo jadi langka, tapi baguslah setidaknya ini ff bisa bikin kamu suka lagi sama KrisHo walau absurd xD Baru publish sekali udah ketagihann duhh wkwk. Waah makasih udah dikoreksi, besok besok pake kulkas aja deh sesuai apa kata Nyan-chan :3 Aaa makasihh 33 Thanks for reading, thanks juga reviewnya bener-bener membantu dan bikin semangat 3 Keep love KrisHo yaa, kalau aku buat ff Krisho lagi mampir yaa~

Jiji Park : Aaa makasih, bagian mana yang jadi favoritemu? /ala dora/?/ Iya Suho emang gemesinn, uuh ganahan emang unyu gimana gitu /ikut dibakar naga/ Udah dilanjut kokk :3 Thanks yaa, thanks for reading and review, keep love KrisHo dan keep love Suho yang unyu 3 Kalau ada ff KrisHo baru, mampir kesini yaa~

my xiu : Udah dilanjut sayaang~ Aaa makasihh :3 Thanks for reading and review yaa :3 keep love KrisHo, kalau aku ada ff KrisHo baru mampir-mampir yaa~

Nagisa Kitagawa : Emang nasib orang kiyut harus selalu jadi uke #SuhoRapopo wkwkwk/ xD Thanks for reading and review, keep love KrisHo yaa~ Mampir lagi kalo ada ff KrisHo baru :3

SparKyuCuttieKyu : Haai shipper :3 Kita samaan suka KrisHo nih /toss/ Aa makasihh~ Wkwkwk, iya Suho emang cantik gemesin tapi gamau terima keadaan, huu. Suka KaiHun ya chingu? Aaa samaan lagi /toss/ Maaf gabisa update kilaat :' Thanks for reading and review tapiyaa :3 Review kamu berarti banget buat kelanjutan ff ini. Keep love Krisho, keep love Kaihun~ Kalau ada ff Krisho atau Kaihun mampir-mampir kesini yaa~

guest 88 : Wkwkwk, Suho emang bermuka hello kitty berkekuatan security/? Semoga kangennya terobati ya udah baca ff ini . Thanks for reading and thanks for review too, keep love KrisHo~ Kalau aku ada ff krisho baru mampir yaa~

anon : Maaaaaaf gabisa buruan, dan baru bisa update sekarang wkwk :3 Aaaa makasih :3 Iya Myeon emang polos polos ngangenin :3 Makasihh :3 Thanks for reading, and thanks for review too~ Keep love KrisHo~ Kalau ada ff KrisHo baru disini mampir yaa~

little rabbit : Uwaa sampe review tiga kali nih xD terharuuu, aa makasihh :3 Ff terbaik? Aduh terhura banget masaaa wkwkwk. Iyaa jangan thor, soalnya aku gak jonthor huhuhu/? Mikki aja biar akrab 3 Udah bersatu kokk sesuai kemauan kamu wkwk. Thanks for reading and reviewnya yaa 3 Bener-bener bikin semangat~ Keep love KrisHo, mampir kesini lagi kalo ada ff KrisHo baru yaa~

elfishminxiu : Iya makanya gara-gara itu Kris jadi cintaa~ wkwkwk. Kris punya rasa suka yang terpendam? Hmm.. Semuanya udah terjawab di chapter 2 inii~ Wkwk.. Thanks for reading and review yaa :3 Keep love Krisho, and mampir-mampir kalau aku buat ff KrisHo baruu :3

Emmasuho : Aaa makasihh jadi terharuu :3 Udah dilanjut kokkk, semoga berkenan dihati yaa xD Thanks for reading and review, keep love KrisHo and kalau aku ada ff Krisho baru mampir-mampir ya~

Fafa Vava : Haaaii sesama KrisHo shipper /hug/ Iya Krisho sekarang langka amat kek badak cula satu wkwk. Udah lanjut kokk :3 Makasihh :3 Thanks for reading and review :3 Keep love Krisho, mampir-mampir kalau aku buat ff KrisHo baru yaa~

ciandys : Wkwkwk, tenang aja Kris akan ada selalu dihati para EXO-L walau dia udah gakeliatan di mata wkwk. Aaa makasihh :3 Kris emang kelewat jujur jadi aja gitu xD Suho emang takdirnya jadi ukee, imut gitu soalnya wkwk. Thanks for reading and review yaa, keep love Krisho and of course our Papa too xD kalau aku ada ff KrisHo lain mampir mampir yaa~

dvstr : Wkwk, iya dia unyu kiyud gitu xD Udah dilanjut kokk xD btw jangan thor dong panggilnyaa, berasa jonthor xD Thanks for reading and review tapiyaa, keep love KrisHo and jan lupa mampir kalau aku buat KrisHo lagii~~

Last.. Thanks for reading chapter 2 yang ternyata malah jadi makin absurd xD Saya berterimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya buat yang udah meluangkan waktu buat baca kelanjutannya :3 Dan makin berterimakasih karena udah nungguin chapter 1 nya xD Dan saya mohon maaf jika endingnya tidak sesuai dengan apa yang kalian semua harapkan. Sekali lagi makasih yang sebesar-besarnya, dan kalau ga merepotkan, mungkin kalian bisa ninggalin jejak komentar atau mungkin kritik dan saran buat bantuin ini newbie xD

Thankyouuu /bow bareng KrisHo/

p.s : Ohiyaa, aku baru beli album Love Me Right, dan dapet pc Minseokk~ Seneng sih, tapi sekarang lagi suka banget sama Giant Park /lirik Chanyeol/ Kalau ada yang berminat beli atau trade, mampir aja ke ig:xmikkichii xD ayoo kita kenalan semuaa~

xoxo,

xMikkichii


End file.
